The Cupid Games
by Magic Bunny
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are happy just hating each other, but what happens when people step into their love lives trying to put them together and trying to keep them apart at the same time?
1. Assignments

Hey, hey! Magic Bunny here! I just wanted to say this is my first fan fic. And to enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I... don't own Harry Potter. I just own two people! (Sob)  
  
Notes:  
  
Underlined words means two people are speaking with their minds.  
  
Italicized words are thoughts.  
  
Thc Cupid Games  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige Crest dragged her very heavy trunk to the end compartment of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I...hate...dragging...this...blasted...trunk!" she said as her straight, elbow length dark chocolate hair fell over her shoulder.  
  
"Why, Crest," said a cold mocking voice, "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Paige stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her trunk painfully on the back of her heel. Then turned around growled.  
  
"I thought I smelled some cruel heartless freak as soon as I got to England!" Paige spat at a tall, lean, drop dead gorgeous guy with spiky black hair and cold blue eyes.  
  
"Now, now Crest," he said leaning against the compartment doorway, "We don't start the battle till we reach school."  
  
"You know what, Tenor!" she hissed at him, "Go jump off the train!"  
  
"I'd rather not." He said smirking.  
  
Paige growled and grabbed the handle of her trunk and continued to drag it down to the last compartment.  
  
"I hope you don't break your back, Crest!" he called as he went into his compartment.  
  
I hope I don't mess up this assignment. Paige thought as she continued to make her way to the last compartment. James Tenor is the top student of Heart Breaker School. But I'm better! I come from Cupid's Academy! If I mess this up I can't get my license! I hate this assignment!  
  
While Paige was complaining to herself, she was unaware that the train had started up.  
  
"Whoa!" she squealed as she let go of her trunk and fell forward.  
  
BAM!  
  
Paige hit the wall, head first, and cursed out loud.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Paige looked up behind her and saw tall boy with messy black hair, green eyes, covered by round glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
HARRY POTTER! Paige thought as she just lied on the floor gapping like an idiot. Thank you Cupid! You just helped me to meet my assignment's friend!  
  
"So are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah." Said Paige as she dusted off her long khaki pants and straightened out her plain white v-neck T-shirt.  
  
"I see you need help with your trunk." He said smiling.  
  
"Could you?" Paige asked.  
  
Harry grabbed one handle as Paige grabbed the other. It took them several minutes to store it in the overhead rack. Just as they finished a tall boy with flaming red hair and a girl with wavy brown hair walked in talking about their potion's master.  
  
"Hello Harry!" said Hermione Granger as Harry hopped off the seat and sat down by the window.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Hey Ron!" he said wiping his forehead on his sleeve.  
  
"Hi!" Hermione said to Paige, "Who are you?"  
  
"Me?" said Paige smiling at her assignment, "I'm Paige Crest."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm..." Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Finished Paige shaking Hermione's hand.  
  
"How'd you know who I was?" she asked as they all took a seat.  
  
"Of course you and Ron are Harry Potter's best friends!" said Paige smiling at the three of them.  
  
"Looks like she was reading." Said Ron elbowing Hermione.  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
Ron, you don't know how right you are. Paige thought as Hermione and Ron started to talk about Professor Snape, again.  
  
Paige knew all about Hermione Granger, her assignment. Well she knew a lot about her love life, more than anything. Her crush on Harry in the there first year, her small crush on Ron during the fourth year, and her now crumbling relationship with Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker.  
  
"So Paige what year are you in?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm in the fifth year." Said Paige folding her hands in her lap.  
  
"A transfer student?" Hermione asked looking over at Paige with interest.  
  
"Well...um...I was being home schooled before I...erm...came here." Said Paige uncomfortably.  
  
"Home schooled?" repeated Hermione.  
  
"Yeah." Said Paige reaching in her pocket for a folded sheet of paper she was writing notes on.  
  
Now I'm home schooled. Paige thought writing it down.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something.  
  
Not now, Hermione. Paige thought.  
  
Then Hermione closed her mouth.  
  
I love my powers!  
  
Paige learned to do amazing things when she learned how to make people fall in love. She learned how to make people keep their mouth shut when they were about to say something to make things uncomfortable for other people, she learned how to read minds, and a few other things I should save for later.  
  
Everyone was silent for a few minutes till the compartment door opened revealing four people of the most unpleasant sort.  
  
"Hello Potty, Weasel, and mudblood Granger." Said Draco Malfoy with his usual smirk.  
  
That's who I have to pair up with Hermione? Paige thought her eyes widening as she looked at Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Crest." Said James Tenor who was standing next to Malfoy.  
  
"Tenor." Paige said frowning at him. "I don't like seeing you this much, you know."  
  
"Well I see you found what you were looking for." He said coping Malfoy's smirk.  
  
I hate Tenor! He make's my life so hard! Paige thought as she scrowled at him.  
  
"I know you wish you could just blast me into oblivion right now." Said Tenor crossing his arms or his chest.  
  
I hate you! Paige thought to James.  
  
I know that Crest. Paige saw him smile coldly at her.  
  
He's mocking me! Paige stood up quickly earning her confused looks from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"You know what Tenor!" said Paige beginning to feel a powerful heat build up in her chest.  
  
"Tsk -tsk Crest. I thought we were going to start this at school." Said James grinning evilly.  
  
Paige walked up to him and stopped right in front of him. James stood there smirking down at her.  
  
I know how to wipe that look off your face! Paige thought as she looked up at him.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this so far. I'm going to be switching P.O.V.'s later. But for now I thought opening with Paige was a good idea.  
  
So please review this. If you have any idea's I could us for later, just write it in with your reviews.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Magic Bunny 


	2. The Moonlight Swim

Hello! Magic Bunny here! Sorry but I didn't know the words and stuff don't become italicized or underlined. I'll try something else this time.

Enjoy!

These arrow thing's well be for Paige and James speaking to each other with their minds (I know I copied the Animorphs when I do this, but I need you guys to understand when they're talking to each other.)

~ This little wavy line is individual thoughts. ~

Sorry. I'm very lazy!

Thc Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ I'll wipe that look off your face. ~ Paige thought as she looked up at him.

Paige then pinched his cheeks and stretched it out.

"Hey!" he said stumbling back a look of surprise flashed across his face.

Then Paige rammed her shoulder into his chest sending back into Goyle, who then fell into the other compartment. Draco Malfoy then tried to grab her. But she dodged and bumped into James. He grabbed her shoulders and rammed her into the opposite wall.

"Hey!" Harry and Ron said jumping to their feet, pointing their wands at James.

We'll continue this at Hogwarts. James thought as his cold blue eye's pierced into Paige's warm brown ones

I can't wait. Paige thought back as he released her gently.

"See you at Hogwarts, Tenor." Paige called after his retreating form. 

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle followed him.

Paige leaned back on the wall and slid down.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Hermione appeared at her side.

Paige nodded as Harry helped her up.

Hermione opened her mouth. Paige knew Hermione was going to lecture her about the fight.

~ Not now, Hermione! ~ Paige thought angrily as Hermione snapped her mouth shut.

As they got settled in their compartment again the witch that pushes the food cart appeared.

"Hello dear's! Anything off the cart?" 

The four of them bought armfuls of candy and set the candy on their laps.

"You four wouldn't know who left that big dent in the wall would you?" the lady asked.

They all said no and she left.

"How do you know that guy?" Harry asked as he bit into a chocolate frog.

"When we were younger we trained together and well we've always been rivals." Said Paige biting into a new candy called a lollipop string (only a few words of what she said was true like "…always been rivals."). "Hey! This is sticking to my teeth!" 

"Your teeth's blue!" said Ron.

Paige smiled letting them all laugh at her new blue teeth.

"Your teeth's red, Ron!" said Paige giggling.

Ron covered his mouth, turning redder than his hair. Paige, Harry, and Hermione all laughed.

"So why did you two start fighting out there?" Hermione asked frowning.

Paige just shrugged. She couldn't explain without giving away her secret.

"So you just felt like it?" said Hermione frowning.

"No." said Paige. "It was just that I bumped into him earlier and he insulted me. Then when he came back I knew he would do it again." Said Paige.

~ I hate lying to people, but that was the truth. ~ Paige thought, as Hermione seemed to buy it.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was fun. They talked about all of the classes, which ones were fun or really boring. 

"Be careful when you're in Snape's class." Said Harry. "He's really unpleasant."

"Unpleasant?" said Ron frowning. "He's down right moody! He's one of those teachers who favors certain students. His favorite is Malfoy. The ferret git!"

"Ferret?" said Paige confused.

"Last year Professor Moody turned him into a ferret after he…erm…made Hermione's teeth grow…" said Ron trying not to laugh.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Hermione snapped.

Paige chuckled as Hermione pretended to strangle Ron.

"Isn't it funny how conversation's go from one thing to another?" Paige said as Hermione and Ron started to fight.

"Yeah, but its not very funny if you insult Hermione." Said Harry smiling at Paige.

Paige felt her stomach do flips. Then her face got hot.

"I heard Hermione's at the top of the class." Said Paige looking at her shoes.

"She's very smart." Said Harry. "She was even made prefect this summer."

"A prefect?" Paige repeated.

"That's right!" said Hermione, "We'd better change because we're almost there!"

Paige looked out the window and saw it was dark.

Hermione ushered Paige, Harry, and Ron out of the compartment so she could change into her robes.

"So what's a prefect?" Paige asked Harry as they leaned on the wall opposite of their compartment.

"Well…a prefect is like a…" said Harry with a thoughtful expression on his face. 

"It's a person who follows the rule's and is a teacher's pet." Said Ron with a smug expression on his face.

"I bet Hermione wouldn't squeal." Said Paige, "I mean did she ever when you did something bad?" 

Both boys just stared at the ceiling.

"Never mind." Said Paige sighing, "Don't answer."

"Okay boy's your turn." Said Hermione stepping out of the compartment in her school robes. There was also a silver pin with the letter P on it, pinned to her chest.

The boy's walked in and closed the door.

"So Paige do you have any questions before we reach Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Me?" said Paige. "No I don't have any questions." Said Paige shaking her head.

Then the train began to a stop. Paige and Hermione fell to the floor, then they heard trunks falling.

"Oy! Harry you alright?" they heard Ron say.

Paige and Hermione rushed in to see Harry sitting on the floor rubbing his head. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked as Paige kneeled down next to Harry.

"Hedwig's cage fell on my head." He said pointing to an empty brass cage that lay on the floor.

"Paige?" said Hermione tugging on Paige's sleeve.

"Yes?" said Paige.

"I think we should let Harry erm…finish getting dressed." Said Hermione.

Paige looked at Harry and saw he was just wearing long black pants.

Paige fell back very surprised.

"Sorry!" said Paige crawling out very fast.

After she shut the compartment door she felt herself get very hot in the face.

"Looks like we're here." Said Hermione as kids walked out of their compartments.

"I can't believe Harry…" said Paige staring at the ground, which she was still sitting down on, then she rested her head on the door.

"That's okay." Said Harry as he slid the door open.

Paige fell back and landed in front of Harry. Harry looked down and smiled at her. Paige scrambled up and dusted off her pants.

~ This is so embarrassing! ~ Paige thought as she followed Harry, Hermione, and Ron off the train.

"Firs' years! This way!" is the first thing Paige heard as she stepped off of the train.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted waving to a very big man with wild black hair and beard.

"Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" boomed the giant man.

"Hagrid this is Paige Crest. She's a new student." Said Hermione introducing Paige to Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" said Paige shaking his hand.

"Hello Paige." Said Hagrid smiling.

"Paige we'll see you at the sorting ceremony." Said Harry waving good-bye to Paige.

Paige waved back and followed Hagrid and a bunch of other littler kids over slippery rocks. She slipped a few times but got to a fleet of boats uninjured.

Then she slipped into a boat and was joined by two first year girls and James Tenor.

"Hello Crest." Said James.

Paige growled in response.

Be nice. She heard Tenor snap in her mind.

Why should I? She snapped back.

I've got a deal for you. He said, smiling evilly.

No. I don't make deals with guy's that don't have hearts and don't know how to love! Said Paige looking in the moon lit water.

There were white water lily's floating around the tall cattails near the lake bank where they had been a few seconds ago.

Paige sighed happily as she looked at the reflection of the full moon in the lake.

~ This would have been romantic and stuff if Tenor weren't here. ~ Paige thought as she watched the water ripple. 

Then she snapped out of her dream world by the shrieking of one of the other girls sitting with them.

"Katie!" the girl shrieked looking over the sides of the boat franticly.

"Why are you screaming?" Tenor asked the girl who stood up which rocked the boat violently.

"Katie fell off! Katie fell off!" the girl started to scream.

Paige scanned the black water looking for movements. Then a light blond head broke through the surface of the water.

"Help me!" she squeaked sputtering water as she thrashed her arms wildly.

Before Paige could even think, she was in the water swimming as fast as she could to save the girl.

"PAIGE!" she heard James Tenor shouting.

~ Almost there hang on! ~ Paige thought as she felt her arms getting heavy.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Now please review!

Thank you

Magic Bunny

P.S. Thank you ElleLegov for being my first reviewer!


	3. The sorting of students and feelings par...

Hello! 

Okay I know it seems like there's no Hermione and Draco right now, but like I said I needed to start off with Paige so you could kind of understand what was going on. And for this chapter I'm switching over to Hermione! 

Okay and if my stories are a little hard to read and stuff its because _I'm not a computer genius! _But I promise to fix my first chapters after I can put it up easily. 

Also I would like to thank: Star of Light, Johanna, Mione G, Nicole, Athena's Quill, Natasha, lutra, amanda, merryday, Sucker For Romance, Dragona, StarShine, Hermione, littler trumpeter, allee kat, Slytherins R Sexy, and ElleLegov for reviewing my story!

Sorry it's taking me so long to put up new chapters, but my little brothers mad at me and I still had to do homework and something was wrong with my computer.

Magic Bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I just own Paige Crest and James Tenor

The Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years, Paige, and James Tenor to get sorted.

"When are they going to get here?" Ron asked frowning down at his golden plate.

"Ron you're not going to starve." Snapped Hermione who was just wondering when the new students would be joining them.

"I wonder what house Paige is going to be in." said Harry gazing dreamily at the enchanted ceiling.

Hermione frowned at Harry. She didn't dare tell her friend that she didn't trust Paige at all. But the thing was she didn't know why. She felt as though Paige was hiding something from them.

"Harry I know you're _madly _in love with Paige, but you gotta suffer like me and wait." Said Ron propping his elbows up on the wooden table.

"I'm not _madly_ in love with Paige!" he said blushing.

"Harry what happened to Cho Chang?" Hermione asked as Harry turned a darker red, she couldn't help but tease him.

But before Harry could answer her, the large oak door opened with a loud boom. Hagrid was swiftly walking in the Great Hall; silence followed him like a deadly shadow. 

"Hagrid…" Ron began.

But Hagrid didn't answer. He was leading the first years. The first years looked scared and confused, and one of them was really wet. Then as the last few first years entered she realized Paige and James Tenor were both missing.

"Hermione where is Paige?" Harry asked looking over at the first years.

Hermione shrugged as Hagrid whispered something to the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, really quickly.

"Student's the sorting shall begin now." He said standing up and walking out of the Great Hall, with Hagrid in the lead.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as the two oak doors closed soundlessly, which was probably the cause of magic.

"Dunno." Said Harry.

"Okay first years," said Professor McGonagal unrolling a long piece of parchment. "When I call your name you ,will come up here and put on the sorting hat." She said, as the caretaker Flich placed the wooden stool and old, battered sorting hat in the front of the teacher's table.

"Acklincon, Lindsay." Said Professor McGonagal as a skinny girl with wheat colored hair walked shakily to the stool.

"I wonder what's going on." Said Harry, as Lindsay became a Hufflepuff.

"I don't know." Hermione said, "Paige and Tenor are probably fighting again."

"Or making up, or making out." Said Ron snickering as Harry gave him the mother of all death glares.

"That's not funny." Snapped Harry.

" Brown, Serena." A short skinny girl with long black hair and amazingly bright blue eyes stepped up. The front of her clothes was all wet.

"So you do like Paige." Said Hermione.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

"Just as a friend." Harry muttered, blushing.

"Just as a friend?" Ron repeated, "Then why are you turning all red?" he asked.

Just as Katie Mattews became a Slytherin, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid returned. James Tenor and Paige were with them. They were both unconscious and draped over each of Hagrid's large shoulders. 

Hermione's eyes widened, as she saw several long, bloody gashes on Tenor's arms.

"Paige?!" Harry said as Hagrid and Dumbledore left the silent hall.

Sorry but I'm going to leave this chapter short and really confusing. I was having a really hard time writing it ,because my brain is fried and my fingers are sore from writing during school. But I hope to post my next chapter today too. 

Magic Bunny


	4. The sorting of students and feelings par...

Hello!

Thank you for reading chapter three, which I myself found very confusing. I promise this chapter well be a little better!

So read and enjoy!

Magic Bunny

The Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Paige?!" Harry said after Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid had left the silent hall.

Hermione tugged at Harry's sleeve.

"Sit down!" she hissed. "People are staring at you!"

Harry sat down, his face pale. Hermione patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Do you think You-Know-Who got them?" several Hufflepuff's asked looking nervously.

Then the rest of the student's, except the Slytherins, looked about the room nervously.

"Harry it wasn't You-Know-Who, was it?" Ron asked timidly, looking around the Great Hall.

"How should I know?" he whispered, frowning.

"Harry, your scar is a Voldemort detector." Hermione whispered.

Several people at the Gryffindor table gasped.

"She said the name! She said the name!" squealed several second year girls, who were sitting a few seats away from them.

Hermione shook her head and looked up at Professor McGonagal who just called the last name on her roll of parchment.

"I didn't feel anything." Said Harry as Hermione frowned at the girls, who were now glancing nervously at Hermione.

"Jeez! It's not as if I'll turn into some kind of a monster!" said Hermione, now glaring at her plate.

"Well, in the magical world, anything is possible." Said Ginny Weasley, who just came over.

"How's Crookshanks?" Hermione asked, just as Professor Dumbledore came back in the Great Hall.

"He's fine." Said Ginny. "Thanks for letting Crookshanks stay with me."

"No problem!" said Hermione smiling at Ginny.

"Students welcome to another year!" said Dumbledore as the hall became silent. "I would just like to remind you the forbidden forest, like always, is still forbidden and the trip's the third to seventh years take to Hogsmeade well be shortened to just three visits." Three-fourths of the students groaned. "For very good reasons of course." 

That shut the students up, but made them all look at Harry. Harry looked down at his gold plate. 

Hermione sighed. The Hufflepuffs all, except the first years, whispered Cedric. Hermione saw Cho Chang wipe away a tear.

"Professor!" said Serena Brown waving her hand like crazy.

"Yes, Miss. Brown."

"How are those two students ,that saved Katie?" she asked.

"Both are fine! They'll be sorted tomorrow evening." He said.

Serena sat down and had an unreadable look on her face.

"I suggest ,since tomorrow is Saturday, the first years look around the school so you can find your classes on Monday. Now bon appetite!"

Mounds of food appeared in front of all of the students. Then sad atmosphere changed to a cheerful atmosphere within seconds. Laughter and happy shouts filled the whole hall as the student's and teachers dinned on the delicious food prepared by the house elves.

Hermione laughed with Ron and Harry. She was having the best time of her life, but then there was a shiver that went up her back.

"Hermione you okay?" Harry asked as he chewed another piece of steak.

"Fine!" she said as another shivered tried to go up her back.

She felt like she was being watched. 

She turned around to look behind her. That's when her eyes widened slightly.

Draco Malfoy was looking at her with an unusual expression on his face. His gray eyes connected with hers.

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Malfoy blushed slightly, then started up a conversation with Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione who was very confused turned around and finished her food in silence.

"So Hermione do you want to visit Paige tomorrow morning?" Harry asked, as they made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Sure!" she said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ron you want to go to the hospital wing tomorrow and visit Paige?" Harry asked Ron.

"Okay, why not!" he said.

"Okay everyone the password to get in the common room is Brave heart." Said Hermione looking at a folded piece of parchment Professor McGonagal had given her before they left the hall.

The picture swung open letting the Gryffindor's in.

James' P.O.V.

A/N: 

~ These wavy lines are the individual person thinking. ~

I could hear fabric shuffle as a cool breeze blew pass. That's when I opened my eyes.

All I could see was white. Then I saw the stone walls.

"I must be in the school." I said sitting up and touched my bandaged arm.

My head started to pound like mad as I got out of the bed. My bare feet touched to cold stone floors and I instantly recoiled.

~ Andrews! ~ my thought's had instantly shifted to her.

I just remember swimming to Andrews and that girl, getting scratched by something, then pulling Andrews and that girl to shore. After that I must have passed out

I climbed out of bed and peeked out of the curtains. There were white beds lined up against the walls and one with curtains around them. I hesitated before I made up my mind to go see how she was.

Moonlight was shining through the windows and made the white sheets glow brightly. I felt like I was dreaming. It was like I was walking down one of those halls that seemed to stretch out forever. Lucky for me and Andrews, we have forever. 

I'm an immortal. As in, I can live forever and ever. There's several things that sucks about my life. I've been alive for nearly sixteen thousand years.

The next thing is that Andrews and I have to change our names every fifty to seventy-five years. That's why my name is James Tenor and hers is Paige Crest.

My official birth name was James Newmen. I really hate this law because I'm running out of names. Andrews doesn't like this law either, but she'll keep her mouth shut. It's not my fault Paige Andrews is like that Granger girl.

I shook me head as I stopped in front of the curtains. Then I silently opened them a little.

There she was sleeping like an angel. Her long dark brown framed her perfect face. The moonlight made her face look like a porcelain dolls face. Perfect and flawless.

I had to admit it she looked so beautiful. Then I scrowled.

~ What are you thinking James?! ~ I scolded myself.

If my Headmaster ever found out I thought that, I could get expelled! Then my father would probably beat me to a pulp.

I closed the curtains behind me as I entered. I knelt down by the sleeping angel.

My heart seemed want to pound out of my chest as I watched her hand overlap mine, unconsciously of course. Her hand was so soft and warm. Unlike my girlfriend, Andrews made me want to just jump and sing when her hand was over mine, for some odd reason.

~ I don't like this feeling. ~ I thought as I slipped my hand from under hers.

~ Liar, liar pants on fire! ~ my unconscious mind spoke up.

I quickly left Andrews side and slipped into my own bed again.

Pushing the confusing thoughts aside I fell back asleep.

Sorry if this turned out very confusing for you. I just felt like making James fall in love with Paige! 

Thank you : Jaya, Nuada, Xoni Newcomer, Juliet, Sakura, Heather, Sucker For Romance, and Mrs. Amanda Malfoy for reviewing my story!

Please review my story if you like it and want me to continue. My next chapter shall, hopefully, be posted on Saturday or Sunday.

Thank you,

Magic Bunny

__


	5. The sorting of students and feelings par...

The Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paige woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed surrounded by white curtains. Being curious she sat up and got off the bed, which squeaked a little.

Are you up? 

Paige squeaked and hopped back on the bed, which squeaked loudly.

Tenor? She asked. How did you know I'm awake? 

I am in the same room as you. Paige looked around wildly. If you looked out of the curtains, you'll see white curtains pulled around another bed, not unlike your own. 

Paige got out of the bed and peeked out of the curtains. She scanned the room and spotted more curtains, pulled around another bed.

"James?" she whispered as she crept over to the other bed and opened the curtains.

"Good morning." He said putting down a book his had been reading.

Paige frowned at him as he looked up at her curiously.

"You can sit, if you like." He politely.

"What?" Paige said looking from his face to the foot of the bed.

"Did I stutter?" he asked frowning.

Paige glared and sat down.

"For a girl who's supposed to spread love, you really are moody." He said, as he watched her shift uncomfortably.

"So, you're _always_ moody." She snapped back.

"Whatever, Andrews." He said as he picked up the book again, and began to read.

Don't call me that! 

James didn't respond, though. He just sat there reading.

"What book is that?" Paige asked.

James looked up at her.

" The One thousand and two Famous Ghost of Great Britain." He said showing her the cover.

"G-ghost?" she asked pulling back a little.

"Not afraid of ghost are we?" he asked sneering at her.

Paige gulped, then shook her head.

"Sure you're not." He said sarcasticly. Reading a few more sentences he added, "Did you know there's ghosts here, at Hogwarts?"

"GHOST?!" Paige said, her face going very white. "I didn't see any."

"Of course you didn't." he said, "We were both unconscious."

"But…but…but…" she said gapping at him.

"Did you know one of our teachers is a ghost?" he asked, not looking up from the book.

Paige tumbled off the foot of the bed, because she kept on pulling back.

"You okay?" James asked crawling over to the foot of the bed.

She was lying on her back and bright colored lights were flashing in front of her eyes.

"You don't have a long lost twin I should know about, right?" she asked looking up at him.

James looked behind him then looked back at her. Her eyes seemed to be very unfocused.

"I think you should go back to bed." He said, looking uncertainly at her.

"Why? I'm not tired." She said.

"You're such an idiot, Andrews." He said helping her to sit up.

"I'm not an idiot." She said hanging on to his bandaged arm, as she finally sat up. "And don't call me Andrews."

"Look, I'm going to pick you up and put you back into your own bed." He said as he got off of his bed and tried to lift her up.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much." She said scrambling away.

"I'm sure you can." He said pulling away, hurt. "So if you collapse in the middle of the room, I'm just going to point and laugh. Sound okay with you?" he asked smirking.

Paige stood up shakily, opened the curtains, and walked back to her bed, wobbly. 

"Bravo! I give you full marks for not collapsing!" he said shutting his curtains tightly.

Paige slipped back into her bed and looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"Half past nine." She whispered. 

Then she heard a growling sound and looked down at her stomach.

"I'm hungry." She said to herself, as witch walked in with a tray of food and the wizard newspaper, The Daily Prophet.

"You look well." She said. "I'm Madame Pomfry."

"Good morning, Madame Pomfry." Paige replied as the nurse placed the tray of food on her lap and the newspaper on her nightstand.

"You have a few visitors waiting to see you." She said frowning at the curtains. "Shall I tell them to come back later?"

Paige shook her head, then stopped because her head began to throb.

After Madame Pomfry left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in and sat on chairs that had magically appeared.

"Morning, Paige!" said Harry ,as Paige bit into a slice of buttered toast.

"Morning." She replied, blushing slightly.

"Professor Dumbledore said you were going to be sorted at dinner." Said Hermione.

"Really?" Paige said finishing to toast and moving on to the second slice.

"I hope you get into Gryffindor!" said Harry.

Paige and Hermione looked at Harry with curiosity, as his face turned very red.

"As long as I don't have to be in the same house as Tenor!" she said as Ron was about to help himself to the grapes on the tray.

"I'd rather kiss one of those two goons that were with Draco!" was his reply.

SMACK!

Ron pulled his hand back as the grape, he tried to take from Paige, rolled out of the curtains.

"Don't even try it Ronald Weasley!" Paige said, Ron just glared at her.

"She's very protective of her food, when she's hungry." Said James Tenor sticking his head in the curtains.

"Well, Ron, it is rude to take food with out asking." Hermione said as James went back to his own bed again.

"But Paige doesn't have to hit me so hard!" he said frowning at his red hand.

"Sorry." Paige said, as Harry chuckled. "To make it up to you, you can have the rest of my breakfast." 

Paige pushed the tray, gently, towards Ron. Ron who was very happy began chewing on her untouched bacon.

"Paige do you think Madame Pomfry well let you out now?" Harry asked as Ron continued to stuff his mouth with food.

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione said frowning disapprovingly. "It's not like you never ate this morning!"

"Buff 'ermione!" Ron said, bacon hanging out of his mouth.

Paige giggled as Ron began eating again.

He's a pig! said Tenor.

I agree… Paige stopped before she could finish the sentence.

What? Was I hearing correctly? Did you just say you agree? 

NO! said Paige blushing like crazy.

"Paige are you okay?" Harry asked.

Paige blushed darker and nodded.

"Miss are you done eating?" Madame Pomfry asked as she came in.

She paused when she saw Ron inhaling all of Paige's food.

"Mr. Weasley!" she said.

Ron looked up and dropped a grape back on the plate.

"I said he could have it, Madame Pomfry." Said Paige smiling pleasantly.

Madame Pomfry shook her head then said, "You may good after you change."

Madame Pomfry threw Paige her clothes and shooed Hermione, Ron, and Harry out of the curtains.

After Paige changed into her white v-neck tee shirt and long khaki pants (she's wearing the same thing from yesterday, don't worry they cleaned it), she ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times then exited. 

"Okay let's go!" she said as Hermione, Harry, and Ron smiled pleasantly at her.

"Crest where are you going?" Tenor asked coming out of the curtains.

"None of your business." She snapped as they four of them walked out of the hospital wing.

The day was fun and carefree…till it was dinnertime.

"Good evening students." Said Professor Dumbledore, " As you know Miss. Paige Crest and Mr. James Tenor couldn't get sorted yesterday because of certain mishaps."

Paige fidgeted as she nervously looked at the old and battered sorting hat.

"But tonight they well sorted into their houses. Miss. Crest." He said motioning to the three-legged stool.

Paige put the hat on her head and sat down.

"I wonder what house she's going to be in." Harry said as the rip near the brim opened to shout out the house.

Hello!

I hoped you all liked this chapter! 

I know I suck because I left you all at a cliffhanger, but please be patient and wait for the next chapter. I think I might surprise you with the next chapter…

Anyways I'd like to thank Nuada, reina, Sucker For Romance, HarryPotterCC1, lovinhp, Hakai, and Mione G for reviewing my story!

Thank you, 

Magic Bunny

P.S. 

Could you read my friend's story? Just type Rycosis in that box where you can find the author. And could you review it too? Not a lot of people read the stories in the Original section. Anyways thanks again!


	6. Sweet Dreams...or Not

The Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

The Ravenclaw table boomed with applause as Paige made her way down to the table.

"Harry?" Hermione said as her friend just gapped at Paige.

"Paige!" Harry said hiding his head in his hands.

Hermione patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically. She wondered if he had burst into tears because his "true love" was placed in another house without him.

Paige wasn't very happy with the arrangement either. As soon as she sat down a boy, with rather long sandy blond hair and electric blue eyes, came over and sat next to her.

"Hello!" he said.

"Hi." Said Paige looking up at the teacher's table. James was now sitting on the stool with the hat on his head. 

"So your name's Paige Crest?" he asked.

"Yes." She said not taking her eyes off of James.

"Do you know that guy?" asked the boy.

"Yes." Said Paige, who was getting rather annoyed by the boy.

"Do you like that guy?" he asked.

"YES!" said Paige, who was now trying very hard not to snap.

Paige turned to stare at the boy. Her face was as red as a Ron's hair.

"Wait! I mean, NO! I don't like that guy!" said Paige as the boy smirked at her.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

"WHAT?!" Paige shouted, but couldn't be heard because of all the cheering girls.

"Crest." Said James sitting opposite of her.

"Tenor." She growled back.

"Now you can eat!" said Professor Dumbledore as the platters in front of them filled up with food.

"So what's your name?" Paige asked to boy trying to ignore the fact that her enemy was sitting across of her.

"I'm Terry Boot." He said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Said Paige shaking his hand, she also put on a fake smile.

For some unknown reason, to Paige, James Tenor was giving Terry the most lethal death glares.

"You should eat these rolls." Said Terry handing Paige a small fluffy roll.

"These are yummy!" she said after she bit into it.

I saw you trying not to snap at him when I was walking down. Why are you acting like you like him now? James asked glaring at Terry.

What do you mean? she asked with mock innocents.

James scrowled at her and spooned a large amount of mashed potatoes on to his plate.

"So tell me about the classes we have on Monday, Terry." Said Paige smiling sweetly.

"Well I'm not sure yet…but we'll be getting our schedules tomorrow." Terry said as he bit into a piece of turkey.

"I hope I get Muggle Studies!" said Paige playing with her mashed potatoes.

"Why? So you can be with me?" James asked frowning at her.

"_You_? But you hate mort…um…muggles." Said Paige.

"Did I say that?" he asked taking a sip from his goblet.

"No…but I always assumed that you…disliked muggles." Said Paige shyly.

"You never ask and always assume." He said, You could get hurt if you keep on doing that. he added.

Paige looked down at the table and blushed slightly.

"You okay, Paige?" Terry asked as he finished his dinner.

"Fine."

Paige and James were almost out of the hall when they bumped into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello, Harry!" said Paige waving to him.

Harry walked over, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Hello." He said softly.

"Sorry about you getting stuck with that git." Ron nodded towards James, who was glaring at them.

"I'm not deaf." Said James.

"It's okay." She said, "Really."

"Crest, Boot is going to leave us here if we don't go now." Said James tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay I'm coming!" she snapped, "I'll see you three tomorrow!"

Paige ran up to James, who had started walking ahead of her.

"Walk faster you two!" Terry called down from a landing on the white marble stairs.

Paige and James caught up with Terry and walked down two long corridors in silence.

"So does your girl friend miss you?" Paige asked softly James.

He shrugged and looked out of the window.

Pale moonlight was shinning through the windows and on the grass outside. Little droplets of water made the flower sparkle and shine. The lake was also clear and calm. The cattails swaying gently as a small breeze blew.

"This is romantic." Paige said before she could stop herself.

"What?" he said shocked, as they turned a corner.

"Um…I mean the view outside was really nice and…" said Paige, grateful it was now dark because she blushing.

"Paige…" said James as the three of them stopped in front of a large mirror.

"Okay the password is Heavenly Guard." Said Terry as the large mirror swung open.

The three of them walked in and Paige gasped when she saw the common room.

The room must have been the size of a mini ballroom. A dark wooden floor with a navy blue rug in the middle of the room made the two fireplaces and off-white chairs and sofa's stand out. There was also a large moving portrait of a pretty lady in dark blue dress robes with her hair up in and elegant bun, hanging near two French doors that lead to a balcony outside. 

"The girl's rooms are on the right and the boy's dorms are on the left. Look for a brass number five on a door. That's your room." Said Terry pointing to the staircase on the right twisted up.

"I guess I'll see you two in the morning." Said Paige climbing up the right staircase.

Paige walked all the way up the tower till she reached a door with a large brass five on it. She opened it and stepped into a large room that was well lit. The light bounced off of the dark mahogany floorboards and also bounced off of the tall mahogany bedpost, which supported dark blue curtains on golden rings.

"Hello!" said a girl who was lounging on a chair, near the doors that lead to another balcony.

"Hi." Said Paige shyly, still standing in the doorframe.

"I don't bite. Come." Said the girl, smiling.

"I'm Paige Crest." Said Paige walking over.

"I'm Julia Moon." She said standing up.

"So which is my bed?" Paige asked looking at the four beds that were all up against the stone wall.

"Is that your black trunk with the silver lock?" Julia asked pointing at a trunk in front of the second bed to there right.

"Yes." Said Paige.

"You get to sleep by me, then!" said Julia jumping on the closest bed.

"Who do the other two beds belong to?" Paige asked sitting on her own bed.

"Marla and Wendi." She said glaring at the two beds. "Those two are really snobby."

"Really?" Paige asked.

"Well all those two can think of are boys, make-up, and themselves." Said Julia lying back, her short wavy red hair fanned out around her.

"So is it best to be asleep by the time they get up here?"

"I guess." Said Julia rolling off the bed. "Let's go to bed or you might have the unfortunate meeting tonight."

The two girls got ready to go to bed as fast as they could. And as soon as they had pulled the curtains closed, two, very loud, and very annoying voices drifted in through the curtains.

"Oh look! The new girl is sleeping!" said a girl with a high annoying squeaky voice.

"I was hoping she would be awake so she could meet us!" said another voice, but lower.

~ I'm lucky I'm not "awake". ~ thought Paige smiling to herself.

Crest? 

Tenor? she asked puzzled.

So you're still awake? he asked.

I was about to go to sleep. she snapped bitterly.

Sorry…Sweet dreams… he said and broke their connection.

Paige blushed and stared at the dark blue curtains surrounding her.

"'Sweet dreams'?" she repeated softly. "How odd."

Then smiling to herself she fell asleep with an odd dream.

"How could we not have killed them?" a shadowy figure asked.

"I don't know." Said another shadowy figure.

"The Dark Lord won't be pleased to know we have wasted poison on that boy and didn't kill him." Said the first shadowy figure.

"But the question is how did he survive the scratches?" 

"No regular wizard could survive that poison." Snapped the first shadow.

"Someone's coming! Let's go to bed."

Paige jerked awake, breathing hard with cold sweat dripping down her face.

"What was that?" she asked herself as she rolled over.

Hello!

I hope that I surprised some people when Paige and James were put in Ravenclaw! Would anyone know whom the head of the Ravenclaw house is? If you do can you tell me?

Thanks to Stupid Cupid, Mione G, Sucker For Romance, crazyme89, JamieGirl, Natasha, lauriena, and Jaya for reviewing my fifth chapter.

And Ryco you actually have to read it not just review it…you're very mean!

Thanks for reading now it's time to review!

Thank you,

Magic Bunny


	7. Vibes

The Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione rubbed her eyes drowsily as warm sunlight filtered through the windows in the Gryffindor common room. 

She had been reading in the common room the night before, and must have fallen asleep in the comfortable chair she was sitting in now.

"What time is it?" she asked herself looking at her watch. "Twelve o' clock?"

"No it's nine, Hermione." Said Ron who popped up behind her.

Hermione squeaked and fell off the chair.

"You okay?" Harry asked kneeling by Hermione.

Hermione frowned and rubbed the knee she had landed on.

"Sorry Hermione." Said Ron.

"It's okay." She said picking up the book that was on the side of the chair.

"Breakfast is done, but I think Fred and George should have something to eat." Said Ron helping Hermione to her feet.

"You're kidding me right?" she asked.

Ron looked at her questioningly.

"You do remember your brothers started the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, right!" Ron said blushing.

"Did you know Paige has very light golden highlights in her hair?" Harry asked gazing out the window dreamily.

"Harry you look like an idiot when you stand here and stare out of the window like that." Ron said snapping his fingers in front of Harry.

Harry snapped out of his trance and looked at his shoes, blushing slightly.

"I think I'll stay in the library till lunch." Said Hermione tucking her book under her arm.

"Why?" Harry asked, not looking up.

"I just want to read." Said Hermione starting for the portrait.

"We'll see you at lunch then?" Ron asked.

"Yep!" said Hermione climbing out of the common room. "Bye!"

As soon as she shut the portrait she opened the book she had been reading. She then skimmed through the book several times.

"Where's that section on the revealing potion?" she asked herself as she passed the door that lead to the Great Hall.

"Try six hundred thirty-seven."

Hermione stopped suddenly, and turned to face the person who had spoken.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped clutching the book to her chest.

"Nothing. You just asked what page, so I answered…Mudblood." He said sneering.

"Super bouncing ferret!" she snapped back.

"Beaver girl!"

"Brainless git!"

"I have brains, Mudblood!"

"You said that already, Malfoy." Said Hermione grinning triumphantly. "And yes you are a brainless git."

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else when Hermione turned and started for the library, again.

"Hey!" said Malfoy walked beside her.

"What?" Hermione snapped. "I won our verbal agreement, so leave me alone!"

Malfoy frowned and snatched the book out of Hermione's hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Hermione said trying to get the book away from Malfoy.

Malfoy held it up in the air and waved it, smirking.

"Just tell me what you're going to do with the potion." He said coolly, still waving the book over Hermione's head. "Or I'll tell Professor Snape."

"Fine!" Hermione said glaring at him. "I'll tell you in the library."

Hermione and Draco made their way to the library, earning questioning looks from the other students.

"What?!" Hermione snapped irritably at two girls who were staring at them, as Draco opened the library door for Hermione.

The two girls ran away from Hermione, afraid she would snap again.

Hermione and Draco then made their way to the back of the library, which was near to the tall French doors that let warm sunlight flood in.

"So what are you going to do with the revealing potion?" Malfoy asked as he tossed the thick book onto a wooden table.

"Well…" Hermione hesitated.

Malfoy sat down and Hermione sat opposite of him.

"So?" he said.

"Well…" Hermione said again.

"Just say it!" snapped Malfoy.

"I don't trust you." Hermione said as Malfoy snatched her book away from her, again.

"Tell me," he said looking into her eyes, "Now. Or I'll chuck this book off the balcony."

"Fine!" said Hermione, scrowling. "But you have to promise you won't tell anyone!"

"I promise! I promise!" said Malfoy irritably, crossing his arms and tossing the book back on the table. "Just tell me already!"

"Well, Paige Crest is hiding something. And I want to know what it is." Said Hermione, wondering if his little ferret brain could understand.

"So you basically get a strange vibe from Crest?" asked Malfoy, as Hermione nodded her head unsure of where he was going with this conversation. "I got those strange vibes from James Tenor, too."

Hermione just stared at him as he frowned at her.

Hello!

Sorry if this chapter is short and really stupid but I needed to put this part in.

Thanks to crazyme89, lovinhp, CimaeraGurl, Jaya, cb, Nuada, hazle, Mione G, Slytherins R Sexy, and Mrs. Amanda Malfoy for reviewing my story! You guys or girls are the best!

Thanks for reading! Now you review!

Thank you,

Magic Bunny


	8. Voices, Dreams, and Secrets part one

Hello!

This chapter might be a little confusing, so let me just start it off by saying: Paige just fell asleep and is having this weird dream…

The Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paige was walking in a room of darkness trying to find out where she was.

She knew that she had fallen asleep in her bed, in the fifth year girls' room. But where was this place? She wanted to know.

"Hello?" she called out as mist started to swirl around her legs.

Then a cold blast of air knocked her off her feet and sent her flying back a couple yards. As she slid she had cut herself on something.

"Ouch!" she yelped, as she sat up.

Warm, sticky blood covered her fingers as she tried to cover her cut.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud, wincing as another cold blast of air blew past her and into her cut.

"The Land of Oz." Said a sarcastic voice behind her.

"Newmen?" she said turning.

There in the dark shadows, barely visible, was James Newmen.

"Where…" she began.

"Don't ask me because I have no clue." Said James kneeling beside her. "Is your arm okay?" he asked seeing the blood on her fingers and on her pink spaghetti strap top.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Said Paige standing up. "This is a dream…isn't it?"

"Does your cut hurt?" James asked as another gust of wind blew past them.

Paige nodded, then looked up at him.

"My cut stopped bleeding." Said Paige feeling her arm.

"Hmm…" said James looking around, then he looked up thoughtfully.

Just then a bright white light flashed above them leaving both of them temporarily blind.

"Ahhh!" Paige said rubbing her eyes.

James snapped his head down and covered his eyes.

"Why would Malfoy be walking around with a Mudblood?" a cold, familiar, voice spat.

"I don't know." Said another familiar voice.

"James!" said Paige opening her eyes; white light was now surrounding her.

"I think I liked the black better." Said James rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly.

Paige shook her head as the voices began again.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased to hear that Malfoy was walking and talking _civilly _with a Mudblood." Snapped a voice Paige had not heard before.

"Do you hear that?" James asked looking around them.

"I heard these voices before." Said Paige frowning, "I just never heard the third one."

"Third one? Before?" James asked frowning at her. "Why didn't you tell me about these voices?" he asked grabbing Paige by the shoulders and shaking her.

"It's not like we're friends or anything!" said Paige pushing James away from her.

Paige winced and covered her arm as blood started to gush out again.

"Sorry!" said James stepping back.

Paige shook her head and walked away from James.

__

Why am I always stuck with him? Paige asked herself as she looked down at the ground.

"What should we do about Malfoy, sir?"

"SHUT UP!" Paige shouted at the voices.

"We wait…he may have a plan."

"I JUST SAID TO…" Paige was about to shout again.

"Why don't you take your own advice Andrews?" James snapped, joining Paige.

Paige was about to snap back, when the white ground beneath them started to shift.

"What's going on?" Paige asked as she fell into James' arms.

"You okay?" James asked.

Paige tried to answer, but her face was in James' chest. Pulling away, she blushed as she fell into James again.

Then the ground gave one final jerk, sending James and Paige to the ground.

"Ouch!" said Paige as she tried to move her arms. Something heavy was on her.

"James! Get off!" Paige said.

She and James had landed in a rather…uncomfortable position. Paige was flat on her back and James was covering her, his face was just an inch above hers'.

Paige saw James' cold blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Sorry." He murmured as he rolled off.

Paige sat up and watched, amused, as James' face turned bright red.

"Please tell me this is just a dream." He said shaking his head.

Paige was silent.

Then a white light flashed over and over from high above, like a strobe light.

"We've got to get out of here!" Paige said closing her eyes. "I might go insane!"

"It's too late." Said James smirking at her, "You're already insane."

Paige glared and punched his shoulder just as the light's stopped. They were both surrounded in darkness, again.

Paige screamed as something brushed against her elbow.

"James!" she said waving her arms wildly trying to find him.

SMACK!

"HEY! You hit me!"

"Sorry!" Paige said, grabbing onto his sleeve.

She pulled up really close to James and held on to his wrist, as if afraid he would leave her in the dark.

"I can't feel my hand." He said, a few minutes later.

Paige let go.

"If this is a dream, then how can we feel pain?" Paige asked. "And where did those voices go?"

"I don't know." He replied. "And what's up with this weird sudden temperature change?"

Only then did Paige realize that it was almost twenty degrees. Her skin was burning from the cold as wind started to tear at her long red pants.

"I'm…f-freezing!" she said rubbing her shoulders.

Then she felt something warm slid around her shoulders.

Hello!

Sorry if this was confusing, but I needed to put this in because it has something to do with an event that comes up in later chapters! Should I let Paige tell the story and stick a few Hermione P.O.V. chapters in or just let Paige do the whole thing? I really need too know because I'm getting confused trying to decide who gets to star in the next chapter. But what ever you readers/ reviewers decide is fine with me!

Thanks to Alanna Roseguard, Jaya, britt, JamieGirl, Natasha, Priya-chan, Mrs. Amanda Malfoy, Kitty, and fishy for reviewing my story! I'd also like to thank Nuada for finding my mistake! It is supposed to be sixteen hundred years.

Now that you read this lame chapter, it's time to review!

Thank you,

Magic bunny

P.S.

I wanted to know if I should post a new story. It well be a Draco and Hermione romance with one of my own wacky characters mixed in!


	9. Voices, Dreams, and Secrets part two

The Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paige looked up at James and saw his arm was around her shoulders.

"Y-you o-okay?" he asked, teeth chattering.

"James…" said Paige gazing up at him.

"A-are y-y-you w-w-warm?" he asked moving in front of her.

"H-how c-c-can I b-be warm?" she asked smiling. "It's t-twenty s-something d-degrees." She joked.

Your jokes are so lame. He thought to her.

Paige smiled weakly at him.

Your lips are blue. James said trying to smirk.

I'm cold! Paige said.

James pulled her closer into him.

Better? 

Paige just sat there in his arms, blushing.

~ This fells so nice. ~ Paige thought leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

" D-don't tell anyone a-about t-this." Said James holding onto her tighter.

I won't. 

Then it started to grow warmer and warmer.

"James?" she said pulling back.

"What?" he asked.

"Why is there light around us and darkness everywhere else?" she asked looking around.

They both looked around. They were both sitting in a beam of light in the shape of a rectangle, with darkness all around them.

"Look up!" said James gapping.

Paige looked up into the source of the light. There it looked like a doorway.

"This is a spelled dream! I heard of these!" Paige said standing up. "I wonder if that's how we get out of here."

"It has to be." Said James standing beside her. "Problem is how do we get up there?"

"Easy!" said Paige clapping her hands together.

"How exactly?" James asked.

"Like this!" said Paige closing her eyes.

James was about to say something else, when a bright light surrounded Paige.

Her hair then turned light blond and her sleeping clothes turned into a short white dress. But the thing that got James' attention was her large white wings.

"How…?" he said gapping at her.

"This is what I really look like." Said Paige shrugging as though it was nothing. "Shall we go?"

"How, may I ask?" he said frowning at her and crossing his arms.

"You hold onto me and I'll fly us up." Said Paige.

James blushed.

"What?" Paige asked frowning.

"N-nothing." He said looking away.

"Hold on." Paige order.

"Where?" he asked smiling.

"Pervert." She muttered. "Just hold onto my shoulders."

"Fine. Spoil my fun." He said grinning, grabbing onto her shoulders.

With a few flaps of her wings, Paige got them in the air in a matter of seconds.

"So what will happen when we get out of this nightmare?" James asked.

"We should be back in our beds, safe and sound." Said Paige a few meters away from the hole.

"And what if we're not?" he asked frowning.

"I don't know." Said Paige, "Ready we're going in!"

Paige and James both went in.

Then Paige's wings disappeared and they were falling.

"What?!" said Paige sitting up in her own bed.

The dark blue curtains were still tightly pulled around her bed.

Slowly and silently she opened her curtains, got out of her bed, opened the balcony door, and stepped outside.

"What a nightmare." She said rubbing her forehead.

She stood there for a few minutes, with her eyes closed, enjoying the cool breeze that blew over her. Then something passed her in a big swoosh of air.

Paige turned around to see a gold stick, sticking out of the stone wall. There was also a letter attached to it. She ripped off the letter and tore it open. Then she read it:

Paige,

I hope you had pleasant dreams.

From,

Cupid

"What?!" she said dropping the letter on the balcony. "But how did he know? Unless…"

Paige crumpled the letter and threw it off the balcony and it landed in the Forbidden Forest.

Hello!

Sorry if this chapter was really stupid and hard to understand. I didn't reread it so…thank you for reading it all the way.

Thanks to lovinhp, Mrs. Amanda Malfoy, Midnight Darkness, and Priya-chan for reading and reviewing my story.

Now that you read my story, it's time to review!

Thank you,

Magic Bunny


	10. Rumors about Harry and Paige?!

The Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paige ran down to the Common Room, after she had changed into her new black school robes. 

She hadn't been able to sleep till around three o' clock in the morning, all due to "that stupid spelled dream" Paige kept on complaining about. And now she was cranky!

"I'm late!" she scolded herself, as she ran out of the Common Room, almost slamming into the stone wall opposite of the Common Room entrance. "I'll be lucky if I can even nibble a crumb from a waffle!"

Paige continued to run at top speed till…

BAM!

Paige landed on her back and the person or thing she had run into was on her.

"Watch where you're…Harry!" she said looking up into brilliant green eyes, forgetting she was ever cranky.

"Hi." He said staring down at her.

They were both in a very uncomfortable position. Almost like the dream Paige and James were caught in. Harry was lying on Paige, with his legs open so Paige's legs were in between his, not that either of them really minded.

"Get a room!"

Paige glared at the person who had spoken…Draco Malfoy.

Harry jumped off of Paige and helped her to her feet.

"Naughty children, aren't we?" Malfoy asked with his usual smirk.

Harry, who was blushing like mad, opened his mouth the say something…but Paige spoke first.

"Why? Jealous you can't get some?" Paige asked latching onto Harry's arm.

This made both boys' go very red in the face. Harry because he likes Paige and well this move was really sudden. Malfoy because she had just insulted him…really badly.

Paige smiled coyly, kissed Harry on the cheek, and left both boys' standing there totally confused, embarrassed, and silent.

What was that? 

Paige looked around as she turned a corner that lead to the Great Hall, there she saw James with his arms crossed over his chest and a disgusted look on his face look on his face. 

"You saw that?" Paige asked, stopping in front of him, blushing.

"Yeah." He said glaring at her.

"It's not as if I broke any of the rules at my school." Said Paige. "_We _are allowed to like or_ love_ anyone we want outside of school…as long as it's not someone from your _school_."

James looked away, glaring.

"Sorry." Said Paige looking at the ground.

"Herbology starts in ten minutes." Said James, still glaring down the hall. "Shall we go?"

Paige nodded and the two of them made there way out of the castle and down to the greenhouses.

"How do you know we have Herbology now?" Paige asked as they walked down the slippery lawn.

"I picked up your schedule and mine from Professor Flitwick during breakfast, which you missed." He said handing her a neatly folded parchment. "I folded it so I would be surprised when I found out what classes you've gotten." He said as she pocketed to parchment.

"I bet you'll jump for _joy_ if I get into all of your classes." Said Paige sarcastically, taking a red ribbon from her robe pocket and tying it around her long brown hair.

"You never know." He muttered, blushing.

"What?" Paige asked as the greenhouses came into view.

"Nothing." He said, grinning to himself.

"Hey Paige!" said Julia waving.

"Morning!" said Paige waving back.

When she met up with Julia, she noticed Julia was looking at her strangely.

"What? Do I have a bug on my face?" She asked.

"No." said Julia shaking her head.

"What's up, then?" Paige asked reaching for the handle of greenhouse one.

"Don't!" said Julia.

"Huh?" said Paige staring at Julia. "Why don't you want me to go in? Tenor is going to get very mad if we're late."

"Well…" she said biting her bottom lip. "Draco Malfoy just told me about you and Harry Potter getting cozy in bed."

"WHAT?!" James shouted, making Paige and Julia jump.

"That's what I said when I heard." Said Julia, kicking at the grass.

How did he get down here that fast? Paige asked James.

He probably knows a secret path to get down here. said James glaring at the glass door, that was covered in mist.

"He just started that rumor right?" James asked, frowning.

"Yep." Said Julia, watching as James opened the door and walked in.

"Hey James! Did you hear about Crest and Potter?" said Draco Malfoy from inside.

"I did Malfoy." Growled James.

Paige peeked inside, and saw Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins grinning evilly. James was the only one glaring.

"What's up with you?" Malfoy asked a smug look on his face. "Not jealous of Crest and Potter, are we?"

"N-no!" he said face burning bright red.

"I see…You are jealous." Said Malfoy smirking. "Do you want to take Potter's place or something?"

James' face went as red as Ron's hair. Then the air started to get very tight around the Slytherins.

James! said Paige watching in horror as Draco and the Slytherins fell to their knees, clawing at their necks as thought something was lodged in their throats. Then James pulled out his wand.

"_Obliviate_!" he shouted pointing at the Slytherins.

All of the Slytherins fell face first into the soft earth beneath them.

"James!" Paige said appearing at his side. "What did you do?"

"I modified their memories a bit." Said James stuffing his wand back into his pocket.

"Memory charms are not supposed to be used at Hogwarts. You do know that right?" asked Julia staring at the Slytherins bodies.

"N-no." said Paige, wondering if Julia would turn them in.

"Sorry Julia." Said James taking his wand out of his pocket. "But I don't need detention on my first day of classes."

He pointed his wand at Julia and said, "_Obliviate_!"

Julia fell towards the ground face first, like the Slytherins.

"Julia!" Paige said catching her friend. "How long well she be like this?"

"Hey, guys!" said Terry Boot walking through the open door. "What happened?"

Paige and James glanced nervously at each other.

What do we do? The Ravenclaws are coming! said Paige, now fanning Julia.

Hello!

Sorry if this chapter was messed up and so totally lame! I just typed what my fingers wanted…so…

I didn't reread it…I'M SORRY! PLEASE FOR GIVE ME FOR NOT REREADING THIS CHAPTER! Sorry -_-;…

I'm going to do something different went I'm thanking my wonderful, spectacular, and totally awesome reviewers!

JamieGirl: Thank you for reviewing! I don't care if your reviews are short! Mine are always short… (Hee, hee, hee…) Anyways, I'm sorry for not e-mailing you when I post a new chapter…I really need to get an account on Hot mail or something.

Midnight Auror: Thank you for liking my story! I tried to make it as different as possible from all the other Hermione and Draco romance stories. Well with Paige and James being in the story…it's really different…

Hat: Sorry I can't put the @ in your name because it connects to an e-mail thing…Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! 

Ginny: It's okay that you haven't been reviewing lately. I have school stuff to worry about too…Like bad grades…I hate C's…If I don't post for a long while that means I got a C on my report card.

Bad Gurl: I know James sounds H-O-T! But he can sometimes lose his cool and get all tongue-tied…Hey nobodies perfect!

RebeccaSL8: I think I use Microsoft Word 95…It's so old…I think your font doesn't get smaller because you don't save it as an HTML. Anyways! Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing my story!

Now that you've read my fic…It's time to review!

Thank you,

Magic Bunny

P.S. 

After, maybe 110 reviews for this story, I'll post my new story!


	11. Herbology Partners

Hello!

I'm gonna _italicize_ individual thoughts, okay? These arrows still mean James and Paige are talking to each other. 

Anyways enjoy this chap!

The Cupid Games

James' P.O.V.

"Julia wake up!" Paige whispered franticly, fanning Julia Moon.

"What happened?" Terry Boot asked.

All I could do was stare. 

I needed to keep her from telling anyone. If Professor Dumbledore found out I could have totally screwed up the Slytherins memories, I would be stuffed in a shipping crate and sent back to my school! My father would have like it that way, anyway. 

The only person I can trust is Paige…but after the thing with Potter…I'm not so sure anymore. Wait since when could I trust her?

__

Since you started to love her. Said a part of my mind.

I frowned.

"Paige?" said Moon opening her eyes and gazing at Paige's face.

"Julia!" said Paige hugging Moon.

Be careful, Andrews. I said as Paige let Moon go gently. 

"What happened?" Boot asked Moon, as she stood up.

"I-I don't know…" said Moon dusting off her robes. "Paige, what happened?"

Paige looked at me nervously.

I'm not helping you out of this one. I said glaring at her.

I still haven't forgiven her yet. If she wants me to forgive her then she'll have to wait a very long time!

"I don't know." She said frowning at me. "You just passed out when Tenor and I got in here."

"What happened to them?" Boot, asked nodding toward the Slytherins still bodies. "Did Goyle recite the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet and make them faint? Or did he burp?" he asked sniffing the air gingerly.

Paige and Moon giggled, but all I could do was glare the Slytherins bodies, which now started to stir.

"Hello!" said several other Ravenclaws that had just entered.

The Ravenclaws who just entered froze when they saw the Slytherins sitting up.

Then the rest the Ravenclaws entered and gapped at the Slytherins, who were all trying to brush the dirt off their faces and robes.

"Does the dirt taste good?" Paige asked smirking at Draco Malfoy.

All of the Ravenclaws started to laugh, like there was no tomorrow. All but me of course.

I don't feel like laughing when I'm mad. I especially don't feel like laughing if someone, mainly Paige, did something to me. But yet I couldn't help but smile a little as the Slytherins tried to brush the dirt out of their hair and off their clothes.

"Good morning class…What happened to you lot?" 

Our Herbology Professor just entered the Greenhouse.

"They were just tasting the dirt, Professor Sprout!" said Boot, running his fingers through his blond hair.

"You kid's do the most strangest things these days." Said Professor Sprout shaking her head. "Okay, today you kids will be working with mandrakes, again."

Most of the student's frowned. I was one of them.

I hate mandrakes! They can drive you insane! I not only mean trying to get them into another pot, but if you hear them!

I kind of got this information when I attend Cupid's Academy of Love, we were reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespear. That's how I met Paige…

"You all know the procedure to repotting, right?" Professor Sprout asked walking over to a table covered with earmuffs.

"Yes!" everyone said, grumbling after.

"Oh, and I well be assigning you all partners." Said Professor Sprout. "Get you set of earmuffs, then I'll tell you your partners. They will also be your partners when you do your report for the end of the year."

A hand full of kids groaned as they grabbed their earmuffs.

Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to get a pair I liked, so I was stuck with fluffy pink one's. Paige had gotten the pink one's, but she got them by choice. 

"Okay your partners will be…" said Professor Sprout unrolling a long sheet of parchment, she must have gotten from her pocket. "Mr. Crabbe and Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Goyle and Miss. Moon, " I watched as Moon jerked towards a rather large fellow from Slytherin. "Mr. Boot and Mr. Malfoy…and finally Mr. Tenor and Miss. Crest." She said rolling up the parchment and sticking it back into her pocket.

__

I'm stuck with Paige?! I yelled in my head.

I saw Paige slowly walk towards me with an unreadable look on her face. She looked half-scared and half-angry. 

__

Those two looks really don't match her normally very pretty face, let alone combined together. Paige is never afraid! I thought as she stood in front of me waiting for me to say something to her. _Stupid teacher! Now I'm gonna have to talk to her and work with her! _I glared at Paige as we entered another glass door.

Hello!

I'm sorry to all of my reviewers that I had forgotten to thank! PLEASE FORGIVE ME ALMIGHTY REVIEWERS!!!!! I probably would go to my French class first instead of my science class because I forgot what day it was… Thank god that naoko*chan and rycosis walk with me or I'd probably get _very_ mixed up!

Anyways…

purple_weirdo: "get mione and draco together or else…"? I well…that's why it's in the Hermione and Draco_ romance_ section. Don't worry, the main reason why I even put this up is because Draco and Hermione are going to get together!

reina: Butterflies? Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!

Ginny: Here's the update and thanks for reviewing!

Alanna Roseguard: Thanks! And I promise to keep posting! And sorry for not thanking you for reviewing my ninth chapter!

RebeccaSL8: Well the "save as html" thing is under the "save as" thing on the file thing…Sorry I'm not a computer genius! 

Mirei nochi* (beautiful spirit of earth) : Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I really like your story! If you ever have another chapter or story you want me to read just tell me!

rokjai: Sorry I didn't thank you last time! And thank you for reading and reviewing!

Jaya: Sorry for not thanking you… You're such a good reviewer! Is my fic really brilliant?

Nicole: Sorry for not thanking you… Do you like the idea of Paige and James getting together more than Draco and Hermione? I would be more than happy to push Hermione and Draco out of the fic for you, but all of the other reader's might…okay, will probably hate me for pushing Hermione and Draco out of the fic…this is a Hermione and Draco fic after all.

hyper_shark: …You really wouldn't care? But don't forget this _is_ a Draco and Hermione fic. But I really would like to make it just P/J…but I can't…Sorry!

These are the people that reviewed from chapter nine, and some from seven and eight, and (me being so bad and forgetful) now I'm thanking them…Sorry! Oh ya, and people who reviewed for chapter ten and had also reviewed for chapter nine I'm sorry but I can't thank you twice…I want to but my eyes are closing and it would just be easier to thank you once…sorry!

Ravyn Night: Thank you for the English lesson, but I suck at spelling without a spell checker to check my mistakes. But thank you so much for catching my error…and you kind of forgot to type in the V in voices…

angel-in-disguise: don't worry about Hermione and Draco I'll put them in! I've got this cute little library scene I'm dying to put up! But I can't till it's around Christmas in the story…But I will put them in!

Priya-chan: I didn't know Paige and James make a better couple in this fic than Hermione and Draco. I'm still debating if I should even put the two of them together…Only joking! You just have to wait a long, long, long, long time before they become a couple! Don't want to spoil anymore of the story for you so just keep on reading! 

Vegeta's Goddess: Thanks for reviewing my poem! The poem is for this story. Sorry I probably won't write another one because I suck at writing poems! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

jen20069: Here's the next chapter and thanks for liking my story!

Star123: Thank you for loving my work! If you want to…could you read my other story? "My Favorite Words" is the title. It's not that new, but most of my readers like it…

TheDarkerSideOfLight: Okay the scratches were from a frog like creature with long claws…I just made that up…I didn't give it a name, but Voldemort and his supporters started to "make" new creatures. The frog thing scratched James and he was "poisoned"…If you like you can give the creature a name. ^-~ I suck at making up names!

Sara Malfoy: I'll let Hermione tell some of the story! I promise! I've got this chapter I'm writing for this story and it's pure Draco and Hermione! It's the library scene I told angel-in-disguise about.

Nuada: Don't worry about the Paige's hair! I plan to get her to shorten her hair a bit! You just gotta wait. She'll curl it too! I planned most of my story out before I started writing it and cutting her hair was in the plan! You just have to wait till its Halloween in the story. Could you read my other story? "My Favorite Words" is the title…It's not a updated as I would like it to be, but this story comes before that one, only because I started this one first.

Imomushi: Thanks for reviewing! Can you tell me if I should get Harry and Paige "together" for just a little while? I'm kind of debating if I should complicate things.

Mrs. Amanda Malfoy: This will be a Paige and James fic in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay I think I didn't miss anyone this time! Sorry if this chapter sucked big time, but I tried and if you don't like it…just tell me in your review!

Thanks for reading…Now it's time to review!!!!

Thank you,

Magic Bunny

P.S.

If you want me to read and review you story I'll be more than happy too! And if you have a story that's not yours, but you think it's good just tell me and I'll go check it out!

Ja ne! (See ya!) 


	12. Jealousy from James?

The Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paige marched down the empty charm's corridor to the stairs that would lead to the Great hall.

"Bloody teacher…" she growled under her breath, as she shifted the large books that she was holding in her arms. "Who cares about making objects change different colors!"

Her lesson with Professor Flitwick had been horrible! 

"It's just my first day and in two of my classes I have to be stuck with James!" she growled. "What else could go wrong?"

As Paige rounded a corner, someone ran into her, and sent her flying back. Her books also flew with her.

Paige cursed out loud as another person ran past.

__

My head hurts! She thought clutching her forehead.

Waves of pain rolled over her as she listened to the footsteps get fainter. Then a third person had run by. This person her very familiar red hair.

"Hermione!" he shouted running past Paige.

__

Ron? Hermione? She thought as her eyes snapped open.

"Ron! Hermione!" someone shouted.

"Harry?" Paige said wincing as she tried to sit up.

"Paige?" as Harry stopping in front of her. "Why are you sitting on the ground?"

"Some idiot ran into me." Said Paige leaning against the wall so she could get her eyes to focus.

"That would have been Malfoy." Said Harry kneeling next to Paige.

"What did he do now?" Paige asked as her eyes slid into focus.

"He turned Hermione's books into a pile of rotten toad eyes." Said Harry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She said as she reached for one of her books.

"Let me help you with that." Said Harry picking up her books before she could grab them.

"Thank you, Harry." whispered Paige blushing, as he held out his hand for her to take.

"No problem, Paige." He said turning a dark red as Paige grabbed his hand.

Paige stood up and just stared at Harry, blushing just as dark.

The two of them just stood there in the empty hall looking into each other's eyes and holding hands.

"Miss. Crest?" said a squeaky voice that belonged to Professor Flitwick.

"Professor!" said Paige yanking her hand out of Harry's and blushing darker that she had been a few second earlier.

Professor Flitwick looked questioningly from the blushing Harry and Paige.

"You two had better go down to the Great hall for lunch." Said Professor Flitwick walking past them.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Harry!" said Paige as Professor Flitwick walked down the white marble steps.

"It's okay." Said Harry looking down at his shoes.

"Shall we go down?" Paige asked touching her red face.

Harry nodded and the two made their way down the first flight of stairs, in silence.

"S-so what class do you have next?" Harry asked as they started down the second flight of stairs.

"I have double divinations with you and the rest of the Gryffindor's." said Paige trying to remember her schedule.

"Really?" Harry asked looking up at her happily.

"Yep!" said Paige after she had scanned her schedule.

Then an uncomfortable silence followed them as they stopped outside of the extremely noisy Great hall. 

"S-so…" said Harry biting his lower lip.

"Yes?" said Paige.

"Do you want to walk with me to divinations after lunch?" he asked blushing.

"Sure." Said Paige smiling. "I can take my books now, Harry."

"Are you sure? I can help you." Said Harry, "Not that you would need the help…I-I just thought t-that…since…I was carrying them all ready, that I would help you." He finished turning a very interesting shade of red.

"Okay." Said Paige giggling as they stepped through the doors.

All of the talking in the hall had stopped as everyone stared at Paige and Harry.

"Why are they looking at us?" Paige whispered to Harry.

Harry shrugged as they made their way to the Ravenclaw table.

Paige seated herself next to Julia and across of James, who was glaring at Harry.

"Thanks Harry!" said Paige as Harry set her books on the table. "I'll see you after lunch!"

As soon as Harry was seated everyone in the Great hall started to talk again.

"What was that?" Julia asked in awe.

"What?" Paige asked trying to hide her blush.

"You know what I'm talking about!" said Julia giggling as Paige covered her face with her hands.

"No, really I don't!" Paige insisted taking her hands away from her face.

"She's talking about you _and _Potter!" James snapped angrily, glaring at Paige.

Jeez, what's up your butt? Paige asked frowning at him.

Nothing! He said stabbing at a piece of chicken that was on his plate.

"I bet everyone will be talking about you and Harry!" said Julia clapping her hands together.

"But there is no me _and _Harry!" Paige protested, blushing.

Sure there isn't. James said glaring at her.

"Oh shut up!" Paige said to him, glaring.

"What did he say?" Julia asked looking from Paige to James.

I bet she thinks that you're insane! James said smirking.

Paige's glare intensified.

"So, Paige, why aren't you and Harry together?" Julia asked grabbing a carrot stick from the golden plate in front of her.

"I don't really think that he likes me like that." Said Paige taking a piece of fried chicken from the plate next to the carrot sticks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" said Julia smiling mysteriously. "I was talking to Hermione Granger in the library one day after she and Draco Malfoy were done talking about something, don't know what though, but anyway she told me Harry likes you!" Julia then added, "But no one's supposed to know that, so please to tell anyone that I told you."

"Harry likes me?" Paige asked trying to cover her _very_ red face.

"Yep! So you should ask him out or something!" said Julia smiling happily at Paige.

James started to choke.

"WHAT?!" he said gapping at Julia.

"She should ask him out since they both like each other!" Julia repeated.

"Why?" James asked.

"You idiot! I've said it twice already!" said Julia frowning at him. "But if you have some sort of secret crush on Paige then maybe she shouldn't ask him out."

"W-what? W-why would I have a crush on her?!" He snapped, blushing.

"See! Since you don't have a crush on her, she should ask Harry to go out with her!" said Julia smiling happily, "And if I'm not mistaken Professor Flitwick did mention something about a Hogsmeade trip this weekend!"

"But why this weekend? I thought this year they had to be more careful because of Volde…er…You-Know-Who." Said Paige mentally slapping herself for almost saying the name.

"It's like a welcome back treat, I guess." Said Julia in deep thought. "But only fifth years get to go! Isn't that cool?"

"Just fifth years?" Paige repeated. "Why?"

"Probably because this is the smallest year." Said Julia looking down at her plate, "I mean Padma and Parvati have gone to some other school, I forgot which one, Dean Thomas moved, and this other kid is missing." Said Julia ticking off her fingers.

"Just four people are gone?" Paige asked.

"No. Those are the only ones that I know of." Said Julia. "Oh look at the time! I've got to go and meet Terry before classes start!" said Julia standing up.

"I'll see you at divinations, right?" Paige asked as Julia slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk way.

"Yep! Bye!" said Julia walking away.

Are you _really_ going to ask Potter to go with you this weekend? James asked, as Paige looked into his eyes.

Paige smiled, blushed a little, and then nodded.

"Yes, I guess I will." Said Paige.

"Oh." Said James, a bit disappointed.

"Hi, Paige!" said Harry walking up from behind her. "Are you done?"

"Hello, Harry!" Paige said blushing. "Yes I'm done. Shall we go?"

"Okay!" said Harry helping to collect Paige's books.

"I'll see you in divinations, James." Said Paige getting out of her seat.

"Yeah, whatever." Said James glaring at Harry.

Hello!

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter!

It's probably very hard to read because I never reread it.

Anyway, I would like to thank Sly, ?, Alanna Roseguard, Nuada, Calypso in Love, lovinhp, StarShine, Fishy, Ginny, RebeccaSL8, mirei nochi, Pnutball, Starbrite, Nicole, hyper_shark, Jaya, jen20069 for reading and reviewing my story. Sorry if I forgot anyone, again…

I promise I'll try and post soon, if I'm not grounded! Wha~! Stupid report card!!! And I promise I'll try and make it longer!!!

Now that you've read my story, it's time to review!

Thank you,

Magic Bunny


	13. Hug Me

The Cupid Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After her last class of the day, Hermione Granger walked between two very tall and dusty bookshelves looking for a certain book.

"Granger?"

Hermione whirled around and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her; large dusty books filled his arms.

"Hello." She said stopping so they could walk down the row of shelves together.

"All of the books I looked at had the Revealing potion ripped out." Said Draco.

"Really?" Hermione asked, startled.

The book they had been looking at, when they agreed to make the potion, was the only one with a Revealing potion, but unfortunately there were a few side effects.

"Way can't we just use the Revealing potion we found in the first book?" Draco asked heaving the books onto an empty table in the back on the library, near the large French doors.

"I don't think Crest and Tenor would appreciate horns, extra eyes, or flaming hair." Said Hermione sitting down.

"Really?" Draco asked sitting in a chair next to Hermione, "I really think Crest would look good with an extra eye…or maybe we could fix the potion so her…"

Draco had to stop talking because Hermione had just hit him in the back of the head.

"Malfoy!" she scolded.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his head.

Hermione snorted and grabbed a book and began to flip through it.

"What the heck is this?" she asked.

Draco looked over and grinned.

"Oh, that was to torture Crest and Tenor with if we couldn't find a Revealing potion." He said shrugging casually.

Hermione was about to whack him in the back of the head again, when James Tenor stepped out from behind a bookshelf.

"Oh, hello." He said blinking as he stepped into the sunlight that flooded through the doors.

"Hello." Draco and Hermione replied watching him as he walked down the next set of shelves.

"Hmm…" said Hermione frowning at James' back.

"What is it?" Draco asked, seeing Hermione's face.

"Do you think he heard anything?" she whispered.

Draco's pale gray eyes darkened. "I don't think so."

The two of them sat there, in silence, for a few minutes watching James as he continued to look at the books on the shelves.

"So did you find anything else?" Hermione asked after James went away.

"No. Did you?" he asked.

"I wasn't even looking in the books." Hermione said. "And we're not using this." She added holding up the book that Draco wanted to use to curse Paige and James with.

He grinned at her, just as Pansy Parkinson stopped by their table.

"Hello Dracky baby!" Pansy said pushing Hermione out of her seat and taking over it for herself.

"H-hi." He said as Pansy clutched onto his arm.

"I love you Draco!" she said snuggling into his shoulder.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked frowning.

"_I _want _you_, of course!" Pansy said rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

__

What's up with this girl? Hermione thought as she picked herself up from the ground. _It's like…Draco and Pansy are made of two attracting magnets!_

"Granger…" Malfoy whispered as he tried to pry Pansy off of his arm.

Hermione looked down at the helpless Slytherin.

"I'll be back." Hermione said as she left the two Slytherins alone.

"G-GRANGER!" Draco said as Pansy managed to wrap both arms around her beloved.

__

Okay! The only way to get Pansy away from Malfoy is probably to get her to see another cute guy… hmm…but where to find one… Hermione thought as she pasted James, who was looking at a book on the shelf.

Hermione stopped and turned to stare at James.

"Oh, James!" Hermione said grabbing onto his sleeve.

"What? HEY! Whoa!" he said as Hermione started to drag him back to where Pansy and Draco were.

"I need…no…I want you to do a favor for me!" she said as she continued to walk down the aisle.

"What would that be?" he asked as he stopped and grabbed his sleeve away from Hermione.

Hermione whirled around and glared at him.

"I need you to make Pansy get away from Draco!" she hissed.

James raised an eyebrow, "Are you jealous that Parkinson is taking your man?" he asked smirking.

"W-what?!" Hermione gasped, flustered, "N-no! W-we was just studying a-and P-Parkinson…"

James' smirk grew wider.

"This'll cost you." He said as he marched down the aisle and entered the little open area where Pansy was hugging Draco to death.

"Hello, Miss. Parkinson." James said smiling charmingly at her.

James' POV

"Hello, Miss. Parkinson." I said trying to smile charmingly at her.

__

Why am I doing this again? I asked myself, as Pansy looked up at me. 

"Oh! Hello James!" she said smiling cutely at me.

__

Okay I'm ready to hurl!

"Hello James." Draco said as he desperately tried to get away.

"Hello Draco." I replied, inwardly smirking.

__

It serves him right to be hugged by Pug-faced Parkinson! I thought, about to turn around and walk away, _But if get her away from him…then maybe Hermione will fall in love with him…but then again Paige will be very happy…_

Draco kicking to chair in front of me interrupted my thoughts.

"Alright…" I muttered glaring at Pansy, who didn't notice.

I focused some of my mind energy to Pansy. Then slowly Pansy's eyes started to glaze over, then her grip became looser, and then both of her arms dropped to her side. She then got up and walked into a shelf. _Oops!_ Then she clumsily walked away.

"What's with her?" I asked Draco, even if I knew what was going on. "Where's you girlfriend going?"

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" Draco said, blushing.

"You're blushing." I said walking away.

Hermione's POV

"You're blushing." James said to Draco, walking past me.

"Remember, Granger, you own me." James said as he walked away and disappeared behind the bookshelf.

I smiled slightly and joined Draco once again.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, giggling as Draco glared at me.

"Oh _yeah_! _I _had _loads_ of fun!" he said as I sat down next to him.

I couldn't help but smile as Draco wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"This is what it feels like to be hugged by Pansy." He said leaning his forehead against the side of my own head.

__

It feels this nice? I asked myself, sighing and closing my eyes.

I know Pansy would only hug him this gently if they actually were going out. I know I wasn't supposed to enjoy this, but…this hug…felt so…warm and different from the ones that Viktor gave me, before he left for school. This, also, very different from the ones that Ron and Harry gave me when I felt down. This hug was like the kind you get from your parents…

"Hey Hermione!" I heard someone call me.

My eyes snapped open and I saw that Paige Crest was the one calling me. I jerked away from Draco and sat up straight.

"Hello, Paige." I said blushing.

"What were you two doing?" she asked giggling as she stopped in front of our table. "I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything."

"W-what?" Draco said blushing just as much as me. "I was just showing her how tight Parkinson squeezes me."

"Y-yes…right!" I said smiling.

Paige only smiled at us.

"I won't say anything!" she promised.

"B-but we weren't doing anything!" Draco said moving away from me a little.

"I know how tight Pansy holds you, Draco." She said giggling, "Because your eyes tend to bulge out of your eye sockets and when she hugs you, you tend to thrash around more, and Hermione wasn't thrashing around one bit."

You know what I'm talking about Hermione. 

I stared at her. She hadn't even moved her mouth, so how did she say that?

__

Okay Hermione you're cracking up…you just need to soak in the tub and read a good book. I thought to myself as I stood up.

"Where are you going Granger?" Draco asked me.

"Back to the Common room." I said grabbing my bag and walking away from Draco and Paige.

Readers POV

Paige smiled at Draco as Hermione left the library.

"So did it feel nice to hug her?" Paige asked.

"No!" Draco said stuttering and dusting off all "mudblood" germs.

"Oh! You're such a baby Draco Malfoy!" Paige said sticking her tongue at him. "Little _Dracky Wacky_ is _baby waby_!" Paige , taunted as she ran out of the library, like a mad person.

"Girls…" Draco said shaking his head.

Hello!

Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time! I've had this BIG writer's block for quite sometime… BUT LOOK AT THIS CHAPTER!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!… Sorry… I was in "Hey Arnold" mode for a while… don't ask me why I like that football headed kids' TV show so much…

Anyways I hope that you liked this chapter and I'll try to post next week… (Summer school is gonna be done in three days!!!)

I'd like to thank Angelic_Yue, teirrah, Shortmello, Mione G, jen20069, and mirei nochi for reviewing…

Oh and :

Casper: I really like Paige and James too…And I wish that I could just write a story about them.

Mona: I like it when James is jealous of Paige and Harry too.

Ana: I can't make Paige forget about Harry… unless I knock her over the head with a wooden mallet… (I would never really do that!)

JamieGirl: Why do you like James Tenor the most?…

Alanna Roseguard: Did you like the small bit of Draco and Hermione? I did that just for you (and the other people who just wanted me to hurry up…).

Calypso in Love: Paige and Harry will get together… (sniffle) but they won't stay that way… Ron has something to do with that… (. that part I want to out in makes me so mad at Ron! But I still love him anyway…JUST LIKE ALL OF THE CHARACTERS!)

Nicole & hyper_shark: I would love to knock our hero unconscious and lock him in a closet…but who will take on the bad guys at the end? But would it be okay if James and Harry fight? You know school yard fight? Oh and I'm not sure if I should "knock some sense" into Paige's head…if I do she might get a concussion…

And I would like to thank Nuada for helping me! And I'm gonna do a little special something to Paige's hair! Thought not much is going to be cut off the first time…

Anyways! Thanks so much for read…NOW IT'S TIME OT REVIEW!!!!

Thank you,

Magic Bunny

PS

If you want me to add anything into my fic just e-mail me at:

tomo_chan78@yahoo.com


	14. The Date and The Tears

The Cupid Games

Paige Crest flopped down on one of the comfortable chairs in the Ravenclaw common room…

She just sat there smiling like an idiot…

__

Harry Potter asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!!!!!…A DATE!!!!…

"So Paige…" said Julia Moon sitting down next to her friend, "what happened with you and Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Huh?" Paige said snapping out of her "happy" trance.

"Did he ask you out?" Julia asked excitedly.

"Yep!" said Paige hardly able to contain her smile.

"Yo! Julia!" called Terry Boot; her boyfriend was waving her over to one of the tables.

"Sorry…I promise I'll celebrate with you later!" she said as she skipped away.

"Harry Potter…" Paige said smiling as she remembered the events of the day…

[Flashback]

Paige ran out of the library, happy. She saw Hermione and Draco hugging…okay…Draco was doing most of the hugging.

"Paige?" said Harry when Paige almost ran past him.

"Oh! Hello Harry!" she said blushing.

"C-can I talk to you Paige?" he asked blushing, furiously.

"Sure, Harry." She said, getting nervous.

__

W-what does he want to talk about? What did I do? Paige started to panic…and her heart jumped when Harry's hand brushed hers.

"P-paige…you know the Hogsmeade trip this weekend…right?" he asked looking away.

"Yes." She said, cocking her head to the side.

"W-well I was…umm…wondering…if…you'd wanna go with m-me…" Harry said.

"As in…a date?" Paige asked smiling.

Harry nodded, still not looking at her.

Paige frowned and cupped he face gently and turned his head so he could look at her.

Paige smiled, "I'd love to go with you Mr. Harry Potter!"

Paige let her hands fall back to her sides.

Then something unexpected happened…

Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then he pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry." He said stepping back, beet red.

Paige just stood there blushing, then she smiled, and said, "I'll see you later!"

She waved and walked away…but not before tripping over a loose stone…

[End Flashback]

You are such a moron, Andrews! Said a cold voice full of hate.

Paige whirled around and glared at James Tenor (whose real last name in Newmen…Paige's real last name is Andrews)

What do you want…_Newmen_? She hissed angrily.

Sorry to spoil you're happy mood…but I have something you need to see… 

"What?" Paige said, her anger turning interest.

"This." He said sitting next to her, handing her a parchment envelope.

"Huh?" Paige took it and looked at the envelope more closely…it was from the Cupid Academy of Love.

Paige flipped it over and saw the seal had been ripped.

"James…" she said with a suspicious glance in his direction.

"What?" he said defensively, sitting next to her.

"Humph!" She said as she took the letter out of the envelope.

Dear Miss. Paige Andrews,

We were informed, by an anonymous person, of some activities that have…appeared within the last twenty-four hours. In other words your date with Mr. Harry Potter. We would just like to remind you why you are there, at Hogwarts. You are there to get Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy together…in order to get your license.

Please just remember Miss. Andrews that we want you to succeed.

From,

Cupid

Paige dropped the letter and envelope.

"Harry won't distract me!" Paige huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked hotly. "And who is "anonymous"?"

James looked away.

Paige jumped up.

"YOU?!" she yelled.

The whole common room went silent.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Paige yelled, face turning red. "WHY ARE YOU MEDDILING IN _MY_ AFFAIRS?!"

"Paige…" James said standing up. "Calm down…"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?!" she yelled louder. "YOU CALM DOWN!"

Paige spun around and ran up to the stairs to the fifth year girls' dorm.

"Paige…" James said quietly as he sat down again, defeated.

After a few more seconds of silence the Ravenclaw Common room was buzzing with noise again.

…Up in the fifth year Ravenclaw girls' dorm…

Paige burst through the door and slammed it shut.

"HOW COULD HE?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She jumped on her bed, face down.

"Hate him…wish he would go away…that dork…" she muttered into the bed.

A few seconds later she rolled onto her back gasping for air.

"I hate him…" She muttered again, sulking. 

Then Paige started to cry…

Paige… she heard James' voice in her head why are you crying? 

Paige blushed and wiped away a tear. She remained silent.

Paige…? He said again.

Paige closed her eyes and tried to block him from her mind.

And before she could James said I'm sorry… then all was quiet.

……………


	15. The Note

The Cupid Games

The seconds turned into minutes the minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into days…

Paige and James haven't spoken to each other for four days…or at least not like they had before. And when ever they bumped into each other, they'd just nod and walk away from each other as fast as they could.

Draco and Hermione also noticed this change.

"What's up with Crest and Tenor?" Draco asked on the day before the Hogsmeade trip. They were both in the library.

Hermione shrugged as she copied the list of ingredients for an up coming potion in their potions' class.

"I can't believe we have to modify this potion…so we'd be able to fit it into our budget!" Hermione said scratching out a spice unknown to her…not that she'd tell anyone.

"Don't scratch that out!" said Draco pointing to the spice she had just scratched out.

"Why?" she asked frowning.

"Or the potion won't work!"

Hermione smiled and rewrote the spice.

"Thanks!"

Draco smiled at her.

Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled back.

__

I can't believe I'm admitting this, but…I'm starting to enjoy his company! Hermione thought blushing.

"Are you blushing Granger?" Draco asked smirking.

"Huh? O-of course not!" she said looking down at her list, her hair covering her red face.

They both sat there for the rest of the afternoon quietly talking and teasing each other.

"So Draco…" Hermione said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"W-well…" Hermione started to blush, " What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Draco sat there staring at her.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade of course." He said standing up. "What about you…Hermione?"

"I guess I'm going too…" she watched him pack his books, ink, quills, and parchment in his bag. 

"Are you going to eat dinner?" he asked lifting the bag to his shoulder.

"Umm…yes. Why?" Hermione asked, looking out of the window, to see the sun was almost set.

"Let's walk together…" He said.

"Oh…" Hermione said blushing.

__

Why am I blushing?…We're just walking together to dinner…it's not uncommon to walk with your best friends enemy right???…WAIT!…isn't Draco…I mean Malfoy my enemy too???…After that point Hermione decided to stop thinking about that.

"I…" but her answer was cut off when Harry walked up to her.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said smiling at her then glared at Draco. "Malfoy."

"Erm…Hello Harry!" said Hermione quickly stuffing everything into her bag.

"Never mind Granger…I'll talk with you later." Draco said returning the glare to Harry.

Then Draco walked away and out of sight.

"What were you doing talking with _him_?" Harry asked after Hermione hoisted her heavy bag to her shoulder.

"We were just talking about potions." Hermione said defensively.

"Well can't you talk to me or Ron about potions?" Harry asked frowning.

"Well Draco is second smartest in our year." Hermione said as she pushed the door open to get out of the library.

"D-did you just call him "Draco"?" Harry asked mouth open.

Hermione blushed, "That is his name isn't it?"

"You like-…" Harry started to say, but he was cut off by Paige hugging him.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Said Paige linking her arm with his.

"P-paige!" he said blushing.

"Hello Hermione!" Paige said smiling.

Had fun this afternoon, right? 

Hermione gapped at Paige.

"H-how…b-but…imp-impossible…"

"Hermione are you okay?" Paige asked with genuine concern. "It looks like you saw a ghost."

Hermione just nodded.

…At the Great Hall…

"So why were you with Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I told you…potions…" she replied grabbing a dinner roll.

Harry frowned.

"Hey Harry. Hey Hermione." Ron said joining them. "Ah! Stew!"

Ron spooned into his plate some stew.

"Anyways…Hermione…Why were you with him…and don't say potions, because I know it's not potions." Harry said.

" 'Ermione waf 'wit who?" Ron asked with a full mouth.

"Eww!" Hermione said.

Ron gulped down his food.

"Who?" he asked, again.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Ron.

"THAT is non of you business Ron." She said " And you, Harry, don't breathe a word!"

After that their conversations (or mostly Harry and Ron's conversations) were about Quidditch.

Hermione just sat there bored, as Ron and Harry talked and ate.

"Granger…"

Hermione look at the speaker…Draco Malfoy.

"Oh! Hello." she said.

"What are you doing hear _Malfoy_?" Ron spat.

Draco glared.

"I have nothing to say to you _Weasel_." he said sneering.

"Then why _are you_ here?" Ron asked.

"For Herm…" he coughed to fix his mistake "To give Granger back the book I took from her…by accident."

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron.

They were speechless.

"Here." Said Malfoy handing Hermione a book.

"But…" she said. "Wait…Malfoy!" she said as he left the Great Hall.

__

This isn't mine. She thought looking at the astronomy book in her hands.

Then she saw a piece of paper was sticking out of the book.

She removed it and saw it was a note from Draco Malfoy.

HELLO!!!!!…

Long time no write, yeah?…Me very sorry…^_^…I hope you liked the chapters I posted…^_^…

I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed…sorry…I can't list you all…my laziness is my weakness…

But…I just loved all of your reviews ^_^ I is very happy!!!! 

Okays…I hope you had fun reading!

Thank you,

Magic Bunny


	16. The Plan and The Promise part 1

The Cupid Games  
  
Hermione looked down at the note in her hand, from Draco.  
  
Hermione, Meet me in the library at 9:00, to talk about tomorrow. -Malfoy  
  
Figures.I'm always early. she thought, looking down at her watch.  
  
"8:30." she murmured.  
  
"What? You can tell time, Granger?"  
  
Her head snapped up and she glared at Draco Malfoy, who sat next to her.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood to challenge you right now!" she snapped.  
  
"Why?' he asked smirking, "Got into a fight with your two boyfriends, huh? Potty and Weasel found out that we could have a few conversations with out biting off each others heads? What? Are they jealous?"  
  
"Shut up!" she said. "Tell me why you gave me this note, and then I'll  
be on my way!"  
  
What happened to the Draco from this afternoon.? She asked herself.  
  
"Well" he said coolly, "you get a once in a life time chance to go out  
with me, tomorrow."  
  
"Huh?" she said confused. "Why?" she started to blush.  
  
"To study Crest and Tenor." He said scratching the top of the desk.  
  
"They're not our lab rats Malfoy." Hermione said frowning.  
  
"I'd rather not spend that whole trip with you either." He said  
coldly. "But we need to buy a certain spice for our Revealing  
potion.and we somehow need to slip it into their robe pockets."  
  
"Can't you do that yourself?" Hermione asked poking his arm. "You're  
so lazy."  
  
"Humph!" he said, while gently slapping her hand away, "I'm not  
lazy.it's just.at the rate those two are "talking".it seems like they  
won't be going together."  
  
"Why don't you just find me later?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.  
"I want a Butterbeer."  
  
"If I asked around for you.people would wonder about stupid things."  
he said frowning.  
  
"Like what?" she demanded, "Like why you're wasting your time looking  
for me? A filthy mudblood?!"  
  
"I didn't say that!" he yelled.  
  
In a flash an angry Madame Pince was upon them, like an angry howler  
monkey.  
  
"If the both of you insist on talking LOUDLY, then please see  
yourselves out!" she hissed.  
  
"Whatever." Draco said in a huff grabbing his bag.  
  
The angry librarian stalked off.  
  
"That old hag." Draco mutters storming off.  
  
Hermione followed him silently.  
  
Why'd he get mad at me for putting myself down? That dork. She  
thought shaking her head.  
  
They walked out of the library. Draco still fuming and Hermione still  
thinking about what just happened.  
  
"ARRGGGHHHHHH!" Draco yelled and slammed his bag on a stone bench.  
  
Hermione jumped.  
  
"Dra-Draco.?" she said as he sat down, covering his face.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Sor-sorry." she said moving closer to him, but not sitting down.  
  
He looked up at her. His gray eyes were dark and angry, then suddenly  
softening.  
  
"Why? Why are you sorry?" he asked brushing away stray locks of hair  
that fell into his eyes.  
  
"Because.because." she wanted to say something.anything..  
  
"Don't apologize if you don't know what you don't know what you did."  
He said. "My father said that to me, once."  
  
Something in Hermione snapped.  
  
She threw her arms around him.  
  
"Wha-what? Granger?!" Draco said in shock.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
What is Granger doing? I thought as she sobbed loudly in my shoulder.  
  
"Granger?" I said softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" she said pushing back. "No-nothing."  
  
"Did I make you cry again?" I asked.  
  
"You just scared me.that's all." She smiled at me.  
  
Huh?! What...I scared her?  
  
"I scared you?" I asked coolly, even if I was a little worried.  
  
"Uhh.it's just." she laughed nervously, "Never mind! It's nothing"  
  
I frowned and looked away. This reminded me of something that had  
happened over the summer.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Grand mere (grandmother in French)?" I said.and remembered.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Young master." A house elf said, timidly, coming up from behind me.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
I had been doing my homework for school, to beat that annoying Granger  
girl, again.  
  
"What did you want now?" I snapped again at the house elf, whose eyes  
looked like they were about to pop out of it's' head.  
  
"Your-your.Gra-Grand mere w-wishes to s-s-see.you." He squeaked.  
  
I jumped up, knocked over my chair and ran out of my room.  
  
My grandmother had been sick for a long time.and now she was dying.  
  
I tried to make my legs go faster.I needed to see her.I wanted to see  
her. She had taken care of me when my father and mother had gone  
away.  
  
Even if father and mother didn't really like her staying with me,  
because she liked muggle borns.  
  
I saw the two large doors that lead to her room.  
  
"GRAND MERE?!" I yelled, pounding the door.  
  
"Draco!" my mother said opening the door, she was crying.  
  
I pushed past her and walked quickly to be by my grandmother's side.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered, as I pushed my father aside.  
  
She was thin with long white hair and the same gray eyes as me.  
  
"Grand mere?" I breathed her name and knelt by her side.  
  
"Please leave." She told everyone around us.  
  
They bowed and left.  
  
"Draco.I'm going soon.and I need to tell you something very  
important." She whispered, touching my face.  
  
I just stared at her, telling my tears not to fall.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" I asked, I could hear my voice shake.  
  
"Please don't hate muggle borns." She said, "It scares me when you  
tell your father that you will make him proud by torturing them all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please promise me.as an old lady's last wishes.please promise that  
you won't hate them.or want to kill them for being different." She  
moved her hand so that it covered mine. "Please promise."  
  
"But." I said shocked at the request.  
  
"And I have a small secret you'll hate.but.you're the only one who  
will know.so don't tell." she said giving my hand a light squeeze.  
  
"O-okay." I whispered.  
  
She just stared at me for a little while. Probably figuring a way to  
tell me what it was.  
  
"You, Draco Malfoy.are not.a pure blood wizard." She said closing her  
eyes.  
  
I just knelt there staring at her.not believing a word she had just  
said.  
  
"What?" I said, "You must be lying.it's not good to say things like  
that."  
  
"But it's true.because.I have tainted that pure line of magic." she said, "I am a...Mudblood." she spat that hated word.  
  
"Grand mere." I said, still not believing her. "That's not true.stop saying that."  
  
"But Draco.It's true." she gasped. "Please. Promise me."  
  
"I-I." I clutched her hand.  
  
She stared at me pleadingly.  
  
"I promise.only if it's for you."  
  
She smiled then started to cry. Tear flowing down her cheeks. A small smile playing on her lips.  
  
She died a few days later.and left me alone.in a hateful family.in a dark world.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Huh?" I said snapping out of my trance.  
  
Hermione stared at me.she was worried.  
  
"Yes?" I said smiling.  
  
She blushed.I chuckled.I had caught her off guard again.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, looking down.  
  
"Of course I am Granger."  
  
She smiled, her eyes a little puffy from crying.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked brushing her cheek. "I'm not scary anymore am I?"  
  
She shook her head and stood up.  
  
"It's 9:15 now." she said grabbing her bag. "We should go."  
  
"Really?" I asked. "Time flew by so fast.I didn't even get to tell you my plan."  
  
"Lets walk to Gryffindor tower.and then we can talk about it." she said shuffling her foot.  
  
I smiled, "Fine. Lets go"  
  
HELLO!!!!!! ^_^ Magic Bunny here!...It's been a while since I updated.I had to rewrite this chapter.at least.three times.::sigh:: (plus a lot of other things have prevented me from updating. BUT NOW I'M FINISHED!!!!!) Oh! And sorry for all of the out of characterness.^_^. Umm.and I think.that I will continue the story. I was debating for a while.but I guess that I will.hee hee.I have at least .nine to ten more chapters to go.  
  
Disney: thank you.I try to make it good.  
  
Gamegirl: sorry it's confusing.I'll try to make it better.  
  
Silverlightning: I UPDATED!!!!! ^_^.yeah!!!!...umm.and I promise I'll finish it.  
  
Mrs. Nikky Weasley/Grint: thank you.and I'll keep on writing.  
  
BlueBird: thank you!...and here's the update.  
  
Coolio: here ya go!  
  
Midnight Auror: that's what the note said!...just to meet him at the library.  
  
Grr argh: ^_^.umm.in every relationship there are ups and downs.and someone is bound to get hurt sooner or later.but.he won't hurt that much.or not till James nearly kills him.o.O.  
  
Dreaming One: hee hee.^_^.I loved your comment!...I haven't read too much about people really trying to guess what happens.but I'm sure that you will understand it after I finish.but if anyone has questions after I'm done.you can ask.and I'll answer!  
  
Kyara: I'm sorry that I take so long!  
  
Lily granger: I like Paige and James too!!!...and the rest of the story might be like that.with little inserts of Draco and Hermione romance!  
  
Hyper_Shark: you remind me of one of my friends at school.she would leave a comment like that.only if she read this.  
  
Nicole: I hope you liked this chapter too.^_^.and uhh.please don't kill Harry.it's not his fault he's my little pawn in my fanfic!  
  
SweetWater: thank you for loving this fic.I try.  
  
sWiMmAhOT: ^_~ in the next chapter I'll focus on Paige and James.and you'll just have to find out if James and Paige get together.or if Paige goes with someone else.  
  
And lastly.  
  
CONGRATULATIONS ALL YOU GRADUATING SENIORS!!!!! 


	17. The Plan and The Promise part 2

The Cupid Games

The Ravenclaw common room was booming with noise.  Yelling and screaming, laughing and crying…

And that is why Paige was up stairs working on her homework.

"I don't want any homework over this weekend!" she said scratching out a wrong answer. "I want to enjoy my first Hogsmeade trip!"

And James was doing the same thing…only down stairs…where he was getting nothing done.

"James!" Terry Boot yelled.

"What?" James said.

"Come over here!  I want to show ya something!"

James frowned and shook his head.  Terry shrugged and called Julia over.

_That clown._  James thought smiling.  _Hmm…I can't seem to get this answer…_

Is that divinations? 

James' head shot up.

Pa-Paige? 

Well?  Is it? She snapped.

James glared at the paper.

Why are you still mad at me? 

Take a _really _wild guess. 

Because…_you love me_? He asked sarcastically.

_You_ wish _way too hard. Paige said._

Aww…so you don't love _me? _

Never in a…okay let's just say not even if we were the last two immortal beings on the earth. 

… 

James just sat there…then a sudden pain filled his heart.

James...are you alright? Paige asked feeling his pain.

Hmm?  Yeah…I'm okay… 

Paige just sat there on her bed.

_What's up with him?_  She asked herself.

James?  James?  James? She called.

But no one answered.

**Paige?**

James is that you? 

**Nope!  You get minus one point for not knowing your own headmaster!**

Paige's eyes widened.

Sir?  I'm sorry…I wasn't expecting you…to…umm…call me… 

**That's okay…**

Umm…sir?  Why do you have this mystical voice thing going on? 

**Don't know…BUT IT'S FUN!** He said making his voice go deeper.

So…Cupid…what did you want to talk about? 

**Well… ** he coughed ** Mr. James Smart Mouth Newmen. **

Paige frowned.

**Miss.**** Andrews…I know you've…umm…had a…_dislike for Mr. Newmen…since I first met you two… _**

So…? Paige said pouting like a child. What does this have to do with getting my license? 

**Well…I'll just get to the point already!  At the end of this year…things aren't going to be the same…and you are _going to need him… _**

"FOR WHAT?!" She yelled out loud.

**I can't tell you…but you will need his help _and_ support.** Cupid said.

Wipe that smile off of your face!  You know I hate it when you don't tell me anything! Paige said in huff.

**How'd you know that I was smiling?**

I've known you for about 400 years now…I can just tell. She stated plainly.

**You never seem to stop amazing me with you observations**… He said chuckling. **But you need to be a little more sharper on picking up…umm…other people's feelings… **

Is that all sir? Paige asked sighing in relief. So you're not mad about me…umm…liking Harry? 

**Well…no…You do go to a school dedicated to love, after all… ** he replied thoughtfully **Oh!  And I think I'll make this test harder for you… **

Paige's eyes widened. What do you mean?  "Harder"? 

**Well I want you to return to school the day after Christmas. **

WHAT?! Paige yelled But...you can't…I mean… 

**Hmm…?  Really?  You're not alright with these terms?** He was silent for a minute.

Cupid? Paige called out.

**You know Paige…It seems as if Mr. Newmen is okay with the Christmas deal… Cupid said suddenly. His head master just informed me with a fax…WHAT?!  HEY!  I DON'T…...OH!!!  WHY I OUGHTA!!! **

Umm…sir? 

**Oh…yeah…sorry… **He said **And please go with Mr. Newmen to see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow, before you go…on your date. **

But…but…sir?  SIR?! Paige called.

But no one answered.

Draco and Hermione stopped by the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Okay…" Hermione said nervously. "What's the plan?"

Draco frowned. "  One word Granger: disguise."

"What?" 

"Dress up…and casually "bump" into Crest, then slip the spice into her pocket." He said shrugging.

"Dress up?" Hermione repeated. "Like what?"

"I don't know…change your hair and the style of clothes that you wear…and wear a plain robe." He said. "And of course I'll look different too." He added.

"You're not going to dress up as a clown?  Are you?**" **She asked smiling.

**"**And why should _I want to dress up as __you?" he asked coolly._

Hermione frowned and Draco smiled…a happy smile.

"Quit doing that!" Hermione said blushing.

"Doing what?" Draco asked in slight bewilderment.

"Smiling at me like that."  She said looking down at the floor.

Draco did his famous smirk. "But what if I don't want to?"

Hermione looked up and frowned.  Draco just smiled again.

"I told you…stop smiling at me like that!" Hermione said playfully nudging his shoulder with her fist.

He caught her hand, still smiling.

"But I want to smile…" he said looking into her eyes, stepping closer.

Draco pushed her gently against the wall.

"Draco…" she said looking into his eyes.

_What…I can't look away…_ Hermione thought.

"Granger…"

Hermione's eyes widened.

There was no room between Draco and Hermione anymore.

"Hermione…" Draco whispered, lowering his face to hers, stopping an inch from hers. "Why do you do this to me?" 

"What?" Hermione whispered, heart beating faster.

Draco started to lean closer and Hermione closed her eyes.

_Isn't Malfoy still my enemy? No…is he my friend…no…do I…Do I like him…yes…Do I love…him…?_

"HERMIONE!" 

Draco and Hermione's eyes snapped open.

Hermione looked at the person who had caught them.

"Ginny!" Hermione said pushing Draco away.

"Her-Hermione…do…do you know who that is?" Ginny hissed.

"Erm…who?" Hermione asked. 

"THAT'S DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny yelled.

The portrait swung open.

Harry, Ron, and several other Gryffindor's rushed out to see what the yelling was about.

"Malfoy?!" Ron yelled. "Why are _you here?!"_

"Easy Weasel." Draco said coolly. 

"Draco…you should go…" Hermione whispered.

"But…I didn't tell you where to meet me." He whispered back.

"Get away from her Malfoy." Ron yelled.

Draco turned to go.

"Owl!" Hermione yelled after him.

Draco looked back and nodded.

The Gryffindor's went back inside…all but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Paige slowly walked down the staircase that lead to the Ravenclaw common room.

_Oh great!  Now I have to talk to that no good Newmen_.  She thought banging her fist on the stair rail.

"Oh!  Paige!" said a girl who she recognized as Luna Lovegood…A.K.A. "Loony Lovegood", "James wanted to speak with you."

"Erm…thanks Luna." Paige said as the girl continued up the stairs.

Paige continued walking down the stairs, which it seemed, took forever.  And as she reached the last three steps she saw James waiting for her, his eyes cold.

"James…" Paige said. "Hey."

James just nodded.

They just stood there.  Paige wondering what to say…and James waiting for her to speak.

"Hey Paige!  Hey James!" Julia said smiling, as she walked past Paige and James. 

Paige turned and smiled back.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked.

"Going up to read my book." Julia said.

"Hey!  Why don't I come up with you?" Paige asked, giggling nervously. "You can tell me about the book!" 

"Why?" Julia asked. "You read the same Charm textbook that I read, Paige."

"Uhh…really?  Oh yeah…" Paige said giggling.

Julia just stared at Paige for a second.  Then grinned.

"Uhh…Julia?" Paige said, raising her eyebrows.

Julia stuck her hand out and pushed Paige.

"Eeeeekkkkkk!" Paige said as she feel into James.

"What was that for Moon?!" James snapped angrily holding Paige. 

Julia giggled and walked up stairs.

"That Moon!" James growled, "What's she playing at?"

"James…" Paige gasped as her forehead brushed against his cheek. "Can you help me up?"

James pushed her up and walked to the table he was working at earlier.

Where are you going? Paige asked.

What are you waiting for? He asked, sitting down.

Paige walked over and sat down next to him.

"James…" She said wringing her hands on the desk. "I'm…really…"

"I'm sorry."

Paige looked at him in surprise. In the hundreds of years she had known him, he had never been the one who had apologized first.

"I shouldn't have meddled in your life." He said, tapping his finger on the table.

Paige just stared at him and smiled.

"To be honest I really missed arguing with you." James said, not looking at her. 

Paige stared at him.

"I'm sorry too…James." She said. "I just didn't want to get into trouble."

James faced her and smirked.

"So typical of you, Crest." 

"Hey!  What's that suppose to mean?" she said glaring at him.

James just laughed.  Not a cold empty laugh, but a real, warm laugh.  Paige just frowned in puzzlement.

"When we first started school at Cupids Academy together…you were exactly like this.  You never changed much." He said grinning at her.

"I have to changed!" she said. "You just left to got to that _other_ school."

James smirked. 

"What's wrong with the school I go to now?"

Paige and James spent the rest the evening talking, arguing, and teasing each other.

Hermione sat in the empty Gryffindor Common Room trying to explain herself to Harry and Ron, with Ron doing most of the interrogating.

"We were just talking!" she said for the thousand time.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked glaring at her. "It looked like…"

"So I was right." Harry said suddenly. 

Ron and Hermione both looked at him.

"'Right'?" Ron said dangerously. "'Right' about what?"

Hermione glared at Harry. "No!  You're _not_ right!"

Harry smirked, which did not suit him.  Hermione blushed and Ron's glare deepened.

"Right about _what_?!" Ron snapped, looking between his two best friends.

Harry opened his mouth just when a tapping sound drifted to their ears.

Hermione's head snapped towards the window, and her eyes widened.

_Draco's owl!_  Hermione thought, jumping up and opening the window.

Draco's eagle owl swooped in and landed on Hermione's arm.  She untied the letter, attached to its leg.

"Sorry to cut our conversation short boys…" Hermione said walking towards the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitories. "But I have mail."

Hermione made her way up stairs, catching parts of Harry and Ron's conversation (mostly Ron because he was shouting).

"My you're such a pretty owl!" Hermione said giggling, as it made its way up to her shoulder. "Draco must take good care of you." She cooed.

The owl hooted softly in reply.

Hermione smiled as she reached the fifth year girl's door.  She went in and saw that the rest of the girls were asleep.

_Lucky me_. She thought sitting on her bed. "Now.  Let's read about the rest of his plan."

The owl hooted as Hermione gently removed the silver Malfoy crest.

Granger,

Look…I'm sorry about…when we were…never mind!

Okay!  Here's the plan!

Go to Hogsmeade dressed regularly. Then find a place to change. Then meet me in the back of the Three Broomsticks (I'll have two butter beers waiting for us) 

 And that's it!

Draco Malfoy

P.S. Meet me there about 12:00

Hermione reread the letter three more times then sighed.

"So I guess this means that I'm going to have to look up new spells, right?" Hermione asked Draco's owl. 

It hooted as if to answer "Yes".

"Okay, it's time for you to go." Hermione said making her way to a window.

She opened it and Draco's owl flew off of her shoulder and into the night.

Hermione feel asleep a few hours later, books and parchment spread across her bed, and dreamt a strange dream.

"I saw him with that girl again!" hissed an angry voice.

"The Mudblood?" hissed another.

"Yeah!  They were sittin' together on a bench by the library." Hissed the first voice.

_Are they talking about me and Draco?_ Hermione asked.

"It was _disgusting_!" 

Hermione strained to listen to the voices, but they were fading.

"We should contact the Dark Lord and tell him!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open, now she was awake.

_The Dark Lord?_ She asked. _Voldemort?_

Hermione just laid there trying to think of when she had thought of You-Know-Who.  But she couldn't remember…so…she sighed and fell back to sleep.

**I'M SO SORRY!!!!!**  This chapter was so confusing!  I'm sorry that I kept on switching to the different characters…but…this was the only way that I could write it!  And I'm sorry for the errors and the last chapter (I forgot how to load it!) …I've gotten worse at writing!  Oh wells…

So…who read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?  ^_^…I did...the end was sad…I cried!!!!... WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!... Hee hee…sorry…

And sorry that I forgot all about the O.W.L.'s…that was really important in the fifth book…and I totally forgot about it! ...ah… OH WELL!  Paige and James have nothing to do the O.W.L.'s… so…I guess it's okay…

bubble_gal: here's the next chapter!  And I'm glad that you like my story!

magicalferret:  I'm happy that you think this fic kicks…^_^…yeah…

poop n' scoop:  AH!  I LOVED YOUR REVIEW!  ^-^  It was _so_ funny!...hee hee…I like getting different reviews!  ^_^ and you're not insane!

Horsegrl8311: here's my update!

Tay: thanks…^_^…

Aindel Druida:  ^_^ hee hee…I like long reviews!...and I'm glad that you like my characters…

Nicole:  Yeah…he's not a pureblood…how sad…and he's the only one who knows!... Thanks so much for reading!  I really appreciate you reading this…and reviewing!

Magic Bunny


	18. The Plan and The Promise part 3

The Cupid Games

Summary:  

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two new students join the Hogwarts family.  Their names are Paige Crest (whose real last name is Andrews) and James Tenor (Newmen).  Paige is from Cupids Academy of Love, and James is from the top Heart Breakers School.  Paige was sent to Hogwarts to try and put the two top students, and worst enemies, together…In other words I'm talking about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  But James was sent to break them apart.  And in the last week a lot of strange things have been going on, even for Hogwarts standards.  By strange things, I mean, James almost died trying to save Paige, our hero's are having weird dreams about conversations that are about the dark lord, and mixed feelings are just flying everywhere.  

            And today the fifth years will go to Hogsmeade…and it'll also be Harry and Paige's first "date"…but that's only if you count James going with them.

Sun streamed through the windows of the fifth year Ravenclaw girls' dorm.  

_It is a beautiful day for a trip to Hogsmeade_. Paige thought happily brushing her long brown hair. _It's a beautiful day to spend with Harry!_

Paige giggled as she tried to imagine their date.

"Girly," Julia Moon said running a hand through her red hair. "Quit being so bubbly this morning.  It's only eight o'clock too."

"It can't be helped, Julia." Said her roommate, Marla. 

"She is going on a _date_ with Mr. Harry Potter, after all." Chipped in Wendi, who nudged Paige's shoulder.

Paige just coughed.

_These two are something else!_  Paige thought as she shook her head.

Yes they are. 

Paige's eyes snapped open.  Then she calmly closed her eyes again and smiled.

Good morning…James. 

She could feel him smile.

You're happy today… he said.

Of course. 

Paige started to hum.

James P.O.V.

I knew that Paige was happy today because of her date with Potter.  And I guess I was jealous…but I couldn't snap at Paige for being in a beyond good mood.  And plus I didn't want to start the day off arguing with her.

_Her happiness just seems to make me happy._  I thought putting on a sock.  _Though I agree with Moon…she's acting way to bubbly._

I smiled. 

_That girl…there's just something about that girl._

"I think that I've fallen for that girl in one week." I whispered.

"What?" Terry Boot said. "Who's gonna turn ya in to a beet?"

"Huh?" I said looking up at the blond boy, sitting on the bed across mine.

"He didn't say anything about 'beets'!" said another boy whose name is Jay Richards, "He said something about Tom's sink feet!" he said pointing to our other roommate.

Tom threw a dirty shirt at Jay.

I just sighed and shook my head.

_These three. _

I bet if you hook up Tom and Jay with Marla and Wendi you would see less of them. said Paige.

  You mean _you_ would see less of Marla and Wendi…Jay and Tom would just run back here and hide from them, and those two girls would be really busy hunting for them.  Besides…Jay likes that fourth year girl…what's her name, again?   Plus I don't do 'hooking up'. I said, running my finger through my hair.

That girls name is Heather.  Born on November 16…favorite color dark red…has a crush on Jay…seems like a match to me... said Paige.

Know-it-all. I muttered.

Thank you! Paige said. I could feel her smiling again. By the way, we have to tell Professor Dumbledore that we are leaving the day after Christmas. 

"Oh!  Right…" I mumbled. "Christmas."

James?  I can't hear you… 

I'll see you in the common room in a few.  Bye.   

Ja- she tried to call out, but I had cut her off.  It was as easy as hanging up a telephone.

I knew that she felt my pain when I was reminded that we had to go home after Christmas.  

FLASHBACK OF THE NIGHT BEFORE

He was sulking in the common after his conversation with Paige.

_What does she mean "not even if we were the last two immortals"?!_ He asked himself, scowling.

**Are you sad little Jamie? **

James stiffened.

He-headmaster… he stuttered.

**You're getting soft with your emotions boy**. 

James shivered.

_God…I'm still afraid of him…why am I still afraid of this man…because he makes my life a living hell._

**I'll just get right to the point, boy. ** said his Headmaster, his voice cold. ** You are to come back to school the day after Christmas.  You understand me, boy?**

Wha-what? James said. Why?  Is there anything that will happen to my mom? 

**No…nothing will happen to that vile woman.** James glared. **Cupid and I just think that this would be easier…plus I don't want you to end up like your father.**

Because my father fell in love with my mom, who was the top student of Cupids school? James spat. That won't happen between me and Andrews. 

**Yes…well…we'll never know until she falls for you, now will we?  But you…you're a mix of your mother and father…so I don't know about you…besides…I _know_ you already have some kind of feelings for that girl.**

James clenched his hands together.

I do not have feelings for _her_! James thought angrily.

**Heh…we'll see about that.  Now tell Dumbledore that you _will_ be returning the day after Christmas**. 

WAIT! James called.

But it was too late.  His Headmaster was gone and expecting him to return.

"Damn you…" James said.

END FLASH BACK FROM THE NIGHT BEFORE

Third Person's P.O.V.

"Yo!  James!" Terry Boot said, snapping his friend back into reality.

James looked up at Terry's worried face.  

"I was about to send Jay to get Flitwick." He said grinning nervously, "Ya were in that trance for at least five minutes."

"Sorry." James muttered and lifted himself off the bed. "I'm okay…really I'm okay."

James pushed past Terry and walked down to the common room.  When he got there Paige was waiting for him.  She had an impatient look on her face.

"James!" she said frowning. "What took you so…"

But before she could finish…James was pulling her out of the common and down the hall.

"James!" Paige said. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"…"

"James!  Let go of me!" she said trying to pry his hand from her wrist. "This isn't funny."

He stopped and let go.

"We're here." He said.

"Huh?" Paige looked at a large stone gargoyle.

"Dumbledore's office." James muttered.

Paige just frowned at him.

"We could have just _walked_." She said, frowning. "Aren't you going to open it?"

James just stood there…silent.

"The count down starts here Andrews." Was all he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. "What count down?"

"Gummy Gargoyles." James said.

Then the stone gargoyle jumped aside to let them in a hidden passage way.

The two of them walked up the stairs in silence.  When they got to the top of the staircase, James knocked on a large wooden door.  The door creaked open to reveal Dumbledore's office.

"Oh! Good morning you two." Said the old man, smiling politely. "And why are you here?"

"Umm…well…we're here because." Paige said uncomfortably. "We can't stay the whole year Professor Dumbledore."

"Really?"  He asked calmly, sitting up straight. "And why not?"

Paige just shrugged, and James stayed silent.

"Hmm…when do you leave?" Dumbledore asked.

"The twenty-sixth of December." Said Paige.

Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully and nodded.

"Then I will let all of your teachers know that you two will be leaving the school on the twenty-sixth." He said smiling and grabbing a quill from a jar.

He began to scribble something on a piece of parchment.

"You two may go now…" he said smiling. "And if I do believe so, you two have a Hogsmeade trip today!" he clapped his hands together.

Paige smiled and nodded.

"Well…Good bye, sir." Paige said smiling.

She turned and walked out the door.

James was about to follow when Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"Mr. Newmen." He said, using James' real last name.

"Yes, sir?" he said turning to face him.

"Watch your closest treasure very carefully and make sure you keep it safe." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "If it gets lost…find it again…then keep it closer and love it even more."

James just stared at him for a second.

"Umm…Okay…" he said.

He nodded, then walked out of the door.

8:30 A.M. ….At the Great Hall…

Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice from her golden goblet, and sighed.

_Today's going to be tough_.  She thought.  _Getting away from Harry won't be so hard…only because he's going to be with Paige…but…_

Hermione looked across the table at Ron.

_It'll be hard to get rid of him…_

"What, Hermione?" Ron said.

Hermione choked on her juice.  Harry patted her back.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione coughed in her sleeve and nodded.

"You're really spacey today Hermione." Ron said, biting into a piece of toast.

Hermione glared at him, then kicked his shin.

"Oww…alright…alright."  Ron said holding up his hands defensively. "I'll shut up!"

Hermione just frowned at him and looked over her shoulder.

Draco was sitting, by himself, at the Slytherin table, reading a book.

_He looks so cute when he's studying like that._  She thought smiling.

Then, suddenly, Draco looked up at her.  

When their gazes connected, they both blushed.  Hermione was about to turn back around to look at her plate, but then, Draco smiled at her.  Hermione just blushed harder, and tried to smile back.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said grinning, snapping Hermione back to her friends. "Look it's Paige!"

Harry whipped his head around and smiled.  He apparently saw Paige.  But then he frowned.

"Great…" he said glaring at his plate. "She's with _him_ again."

Hermione spotted Paige.  And walking with her was James.  They were both laughing.

"It's okay Harry…Paige is going with _you_ to Hogsmeade." Said Ron, smiling sympathetically, "She ain't going with that bloke."

Harry smiled and nodded.

Hermione just sighed.

_Okay Draco…I'm ready to do this.  I want to find out what that girl is hiding.  _


	19. The Date part 1

The Cupid Games

…The Great Hall…11:00A.M. …

The fifth years lined up, eagerly, awaiting their first trip, of the year, to Hogsmeade.

"Hey Harry!" Paige said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi." Harry said smiling shyly.

"Ready to go?" she asked grinning.

"Yep!" he said smiling broadly.

"Yo!" someone said pushing Paige.

"Huh?" Paige said, "Who…?"

James frowned at her.

"What do _you_ want?" Paige asked, glaring at him.

"Chill, Spunky." He said patting her on the head. "You forgot your money in the common room." He held up a dark red pouch and wiggled it.

"Oh!  Thanks!" Paige said smiling and cupping her hands, waiting for him the drop it into her hands.

"So what do_ I _get for my "good deed"?" he asked, still holding onto her pouch.

Paige frowned.

"The satisfaction of knowing that you helped me." She said.

"Just give it to her Tenor." Harry said frowning.

James glared at Harry.

"Make me."

Then the air suddenly got tense around Harry and James.

"Fine…I will." Harry said.

"Oh behave!" Paige snapped at the two of them.

Harry looked at her innocently, like a puppy that had just gotten into trouble.  James just tossed her the pouch and looked the other way.

"Boys I tell you…" Paige muttered under her breath.

…In the back of the line…

Hermione was busy thinking of how she was going to change into her plain robes and different clothes, when…

"Excuse me!" said a girl, tapping Hermione's shoulder.

"Huh?  Yes?" Hermione said.

"Are you going out with Draco Malfoy?" the girl whispered.

"What?!" Hermione said, blushing. "NO WAY!"

The girl just smiled and walked away.

_Wha-what the heck was that about?!  Me and Draco?!_  She thought blushing…darker. _Why would I like that prat?!…but…who was that girl?  A first year?_

Hermione just dismissed it as a young girl's crush, and wanting to find out information about possible "competition".

_Com-competition?!  Since when was I ever "competition for anyone?!  Damn that first year!_

She ran back to her hidden friend.

"She claims that they're not together." She said grinning. "Though I think that she definitely likes him."

"Hmm…Maybe we can torture her by making her think that he may like her in return." Said her hidden friend.

"Let us got and tell the Dark Lord."

They just giggled and ran back to their house.

Hello!

Hee hee hee…sorry that I haven't written in a while…but I hope that you liked my two chapters.

Though I know that _this_ chapter was really short.

Thank you to:

~NeLLy~: don't worry about Harry and Paige…

mailai: ^_^ here's the next chapter…

nikki: here's the next part…

Cutie Kat: I'm not talented…I read much better stories…-_-… (I'm so negative…) …and James Tenor…wasn't really based on anyone…but then I met his guy…and I was like…"Hey!  You look a lot like a character I was writing about…for like what…the past year…"…okay I never said that to him…but he does look surprisingly like James…and I just met the guy…

Morgeadjez: thank you

Doofie: ^_^

Midnight Auror: sorry…but you're going to have to wait to read about the disguises…

Poop n' scoop: ^_^ LOL...I JUST LUV YOUR COMMENTS!!!  ^_^ I could just see…you…?...but I don't really know you…-_-'…but anyways!!!...yeah…I could just see someone pounding Harry and Ron on a table.

Patty: ^_^…I'm happy you like it!

Magicalferret: ^_^… hee hee…I love Draco and Hermione too…but I haven't really got the time to read fic's about them anymore…

Slytherinangel922: here's the continuation.

Toni b. brillantes: I used the cupid thing because it's original…^_...and I'm glad that you like it!

Airabella: here's more for ya!

Morgan27: ^_^…here's the next post!

Aindel S. Druida: sorry I take too long to update.

Nicole: ^_^ you were dancing?

Mariah: Here's the next chapter!

Thank you very much for reading my fan fiction!

-Magic Bunny


End file.
